The Queen's Seclusion
by ZombiePanda1999
Summary: Sequel to The Monster and the Beauty. Now that Ellie is a queen, she's separated from Loki and immersed in the life of becoming a queen to a realm she doesn't belong to.
1. Chapter 1

Ellie sat on the throne looking out over the elves that had gathered to welcome her. The three elven elders and her personal guards had escorted her to Alfheim that morning. She was given a short reprieve in an ante chamber to the throne room before she was presented to the royal court. Now she was bombarded with odd names she thought she would never remember. Anson and the rest of her guards stood behind her while Anton, along with Soldom and Gimor, introduced the members to her one by one.

Ellie tried to keep her mind on what was taking place in front of her but her mind would go back to what had taken place the night before.

The moon shined down around them making the sand and stones sparkle. The gentle sound of water washing onto shore and the crackle of the torches calmed her nerves. His beautiful blue grey eyes watched her as they ate. Ellie had been a mess from the ordeal she had gone through but she desperately wanted to move past it.

Loki had been the solid ground she sorely needed giving her traction in the quick sand that was quickly consuming her. With his constant support Ellie began to feel like herself again. Easier to laugh and easier to be touched. When her eyes first saw the photo album that he had Jane find, she could think of nothing other than being in his arms. With the warmth of his body against hers, Loki asked her words she did not even realize she wanted to hear.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

After all they had been through. After all she had been through he still wanted her. Loki wanted to bind them together. A shiver of excitement coursed through her body. Even after she thought Helbindi, Loki's Frost Giant brother had beaten and ruined her; she saw the beacon of light that pulled her out of the darkness.

When she was finally able to utter a response Loki took the chance and kissed her. Having not felt his kiss in so long Ellie lost herself in the bliss his lips induced. Ellie missed his touch and Loki knew it deep down. At first he was shocked by her quick response but he then let her take the lead not knowing how far he could go.

She was ready. Ellie felt it in her bones. As their lips tenderly caressed, Ellie reached for Loki's shoulders and pushed his coat down his arms. Trailing her hands down his chest she found the edge of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. With his arms still in the air he closed his eyes as she slowly ran her fingertips down the sensitive skin on the inside of his arms. Loki's senses reeled as he finally felt Ellie's hands on him once again. But then she stopped.

"What is the matter my love?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

Ellie did not respond but he followed her gaze down to his chest. Her eyes welled and a single tear spilled down her cheek. The light touch of her hand pushed aside the pendant and traced the scar that lay underneath. Loki watched as Ellie scrunched her eyes shut and lowered her head.

"That was my fault," she whispered before a sob spilled out. "If I hadn't went out onto that battlefield this would not have happened. You wouldn't have died."

"Oh Ellie…..it was you who saved me." Loki said reaching up to cup her cheek.

Ellie leaned into the warmth of his hand.

"Your powers were bound to the pendant when you were…" he trailed off unable to speak those words. "So the moment the pendant touched my heart your energy coursed through my body and healed me."

Loki lifted her chin to look at him.

"Jane crying your name into my ear and your pendant around my neck brought me back from the dead and healed me so I could save you. Bring you home to me." Loki paused and closed his eyes. "Now you are being taken away from me."

Ellie closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. "I don't want to go."

Loki wrapped his arms around Ellie and pulled her body close. Nuzzling his face into her neck he whispered, "I do not want you to go."

Ellie brought herself out of her day dream and tried to focus on the circus taking place in front of her. All the unfamiliar faces began to blur together. Pulling in a lung full of air, she tried to clear her mind. Anson stood a few feet to her side and noticed that her hands were beginning to shake.

Anton continued on with introductions and Ellie did all that she could to concentrate on names and faces but she continued to lose interest. Anson stepped into her peripheral vision and she could see the questioning look on his face. Ellie knew he could see she was having trouble but she shook her head slightly to indicate he should keep silent. Any sign of weakness was something that would not bode well.

Adjusting herself slightly in her seat, Ellie took one more deep breath and then tried to concentrate on the details of the room. Without trying to show her disinterest she concentrated on the colors of the room. Everything was in natural colors of browns and greens as opposed to the gold and silver of the Asgardian palace. Her throne was a rich brown color and looked like an ancient twisted tree trunk. A soft emerald green cushion padded the seat. Out of the corners of her eyes she realized most of the decorations to the throne room looked like she was in a forest. The columns were wrapped in branches with leaves towards the tops and moss seemed to be growing near the base.

Ellie tried to hide a smile as she realized the real elves seemed to favor the forest like they did in the movies back home. When they had arrived through the bifrost they had landed in a courtyard outside of the palace. They were surrounded by walls that were at least three stories tall and one could not see over. Yet trees were planted all along the walls. As Ellie thought about it, there was some sort of plant life everywhere she looked.

A slow peaceful feeling started to creep over her. Growing up in New Mexico there was not much plant life to speak of and then she moved to New York City. In the city her apartment was right next to a small park and she always loved to go to Central Park and read her afternoons away. Was this her father's side coming out in her?

"My queen?" Anton said bringing her out of her thoughts. "That will conclude our introductions for today. Some of the royal court were unable to attend this greeting so a more formal affair will be planned in your honor to allow a more personal meeting of all your subjects."

Ellie bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"I am sure you are tired from your journey. Anson, would you please escort the queen to her chambers so she may freshen up and make herself at home."

Anson bowed to his grandfather and moved to Ellie's side. "My queen."

Ellie slowly stood from her throne and looked to all the faces staring at her. Anson indicated with a sweep of his hand which way she should go. She didn't know what she should do. Stepping down the stairs off the small rise of her throne, she waved to the people like the queen of England. Once she was out of the room her face turned red and she wondered how stupid she looked to them. This was going to be hard she thought to herself.

As Anson led the way, Ellie was followed by three of her other guards. Their names were still a mystery to her but she was going to make a concerted effort to try and remember them all. As the small group moved through the halls up to her chambers Ellie looked around. The palace was definitely different from Odin's palace. Just like the throne room everything was covered in natural looking plant life. There were flowers, trees, bushes and moss on everything. Looking closer at the hallways, Ellie realized that the plants were the walls. The palace was the plants.

Finally they reached a large set of double doors that looked to weigh a ton. The wood was a dark mahogany and were intricately carved with the image of a large tree that spread across them both.

"My lady, these are your chambers. These rooms once belonged to your grandmother and for a short time they belonged to you and your mother. They however have been sealed since you and your mother left." Anson said.

"Sealed for nineteen years, huh? There must be one hell of a layer of dust." Ellie said jokingly.

Anson gave her half a smile and the other guards remained motionless. Ellie thought to herself how these guys would have to lighten up.

"The rooms of this palace pick who is worthy to occupy a particular place. After your grandmother died, no one was allowed into this room until your mother arrived when she was pregnant with you. The room sealed itself once again when your father hid you back on earth. Now that you have returned the room will again belong to you." Anson explained.

"Well how do you know that it will let me in? Maybe it was my mother who was the rightful occupant."

Anson smiled. "When the room is sealed, the branches from the surrounding walls cover the doors. Shortly before your return, the branches reseeded."

Anson walked up to the doors and attempted to push them open but they would not budge. He then indicated for Ellie to try. Hesitantly she stepped up, pushed on the doors and with barely the touch of her hand they easily swung open.

"As you see, the room obviously has chosen you my queen."

Ellie smiled at Anson and slowly stepped into her new chambers. The first room was a sitting area with chairs and lounges. The walls were lined with shelves and filled with books. An ornately carved fireplace was perched in a corner and above the mantel was a painting of a beautiful blonde haired woman.

Anson noticed her looking at the painting. "That is your grandmother, Elliana. The woman you were named after."

"She was beautiful." Ellie breathed.

"That and very kind. She was beloved by all her subjects." Anson replied. "I will now take my leave. Explore your rooms and make yourself comfortable. Yours things will be brought up shortly and then you can rest before dinner."

Anson bowed and left the room leaving Ellie alone for the first time since she arrived. She took a turn around the room glancing at the books and other trinkets that lined the shelves. Picking up a book she noticed the writing was all foreign. So much for reading in her spare time. After putting the book back she noticed the two doors that led off of the sitting room. They were made from the same mahogany as the main door but were much smaller and carved with what looked like rose bushes.

Moving towards the door on the right she slowly pushed it open. Stepping into the darkened room the torches dimly lit themselves. Lifting her hand she waved her fingers and the torches brightened. Ellie's heart clenched as she realized she was standing in a nursery. This must have been her room when she stayed here with her mother. There was a crib in the corner made of intricately woven branches and lined with green silk bedding. In the other corner was a daybed made with swirling branches and covered with the same silk. Is this where her mother slept when she was a baby?

Ellie walked around the room brushing her hand along the silk and trying to imagine her mother in this place. Then looking into the crib, she tried to comprehend herself ever being that small. As she turned back to the door she saw the corner of the room was filled with toy shelves. Ellie knelt down in front and looked at all the handmade toys. There were dolls and hand carved wooden people but what really caught her attention was a small box.

Picking it up to look at the carving, something pulled at the back of her mind. Lifting the lid Ellie saw a mirror on the inside of the lid and two small figurines popped up in the middle and began to dance. They seemed so life like but what really caught her attention was the music. Ellie knew that music. She could not recall when she had ever heard it but it was almost painfully familiar. If this had been her playroom then she must have heard it as a small child.

As she walked out the door the torches dimmed themselves and went out as she closed the door behind her. Moving to the other door, Ellie took a deep breath before she opened it, not sure what to expect on the other side. Her jaw dropped as she took in the splendor of the room. The room was enormous. Trees grew around the edges and up into the ceiling where branches and leaves inter mixed with balls of light that looked like stars trying to peek through. Ellie had never seen anything like it.

Tearing her eyes away from the ceiling she noticed the large mirror on one wall with a small sitting area that consisted of two chairs and a small table. What drew her attention next was the large bed that practically took up one entire wall. The base of the bed looked like tree trunks with roots that grew directly into the floor. The trunks grew up into the ceiling to join the rest of the branches and then lightly cascaded down to intermix with a thin shimmering fabric to create curtains.

Ellie had never seen anything so beautiful and inviting in her life. The whole room emanated a peaceful feeling. A sense of calm passed over Ellie as she took in the splendor of the room but was then interrupted by a knock at the outer door. Moving out of her bedroom she walked back into the sitting room.

"It's open," Ellie called out.

The doors swung open on their own and an older woman stepped back in shock as she watched the doors move on their own. Her gaze then slowly traveled to Ellie. Once she regained her composure, the woman bowed to Ellie and then waited.

Ellie looked back at the woman waiting for her to come in and then realized the woman waited for her. "Oh! I'm sorry. Please come in." Ellie said and moved to greet the woman.

The woman entered the room and bowed to Ellie. "My name is Oreanna. I am the head of the serving staff and I am here to welcome you home."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Ellie replied.

"I have had your things brought to you. Come!" Oreanna yelled out.

Ellie stifled a giggle as she watched two men carry in her trunk and two small bags. She didn't have much of her own possessions. All that came with her were a trunk of a few dresses she had worn in Asgard and a few of the belongings that Jane had brought back from earth. The men carried them into her room and then quickly left with a bow.

"I will put your belongings away," Oreanna said as she moved into the bedroom.

Ellie followed her and grabbed one of the bags along the way.

"My lady!" Oreanna gasped. "I will do this for you."

Ellie gave her a smile and sat the bag down on her bed. "I am not used to being waited on. I only have a few things so I can put them away myself."

The old woman suppressed a glare and turned to drag the chest further into the room. Ellie stepped up and grabbed the other end.

"My lady, please," Oreanna began.

"Let me help at least," Ellie said with a smile realizing this woman was used to the order of things.

They carried the trunk over to the wall and Oreanna went and pulled on a branch. Nothing happened so she pulled again. Letting out an irritated grunt she kept trying to pull. Ellie looked at her confused at first and then realized what she was doing.

"Open," she said and a door gently swung open.

Oreanna took a step back and glanced at Ellie. Nodding her head she bent down and opened the chest. Grabbing the first gown she stepped through the door. Ellie followed her and found herself in the largest walk-in closet she had ever seen. The walls were lined with racks, shelves and drawers. In the middle of the room there was a lounge chair next to a full length mirror. It took only a few minutes for them to hang her few belongings and Ellie let out a laugh. Oreanna turned and looked at her.

"I've never needed a closet this big so these few things look pretty silly in here." Ellie explained.

Oreanna attempted to hold back a smile. "Soon enough this closet will be full of beautiful things."

"I don't need beautiful things, I just need….." Ellie stopped as her thoughts turned to Loki. Her chest constricted as she realized how much she missed him.

"Are you alright my lady?" Oreanna asked as she saw the faraway look in Ellie's eyes.

"I'm fine," Ellie replied as she turned to look at the old woman. "It's been a big day so far."

"Well then you should go and lie down until it is time to get ready for dinner."

Ellie nodded and headed towards the bed.

"Let me help you to undress." Oreanna said as she moved to her side.

"No!" Ellie burst out. "I mean no." she said more quietly. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

The woman looked at her a bit shocked. "As you wish. Dinner will be ready in a few hours. Someone will return and help you prepare for dinner." Oreanna said as she bowed and turned to leave.

"Thank you," Ellie called after her.

She listened as the main doors closed in the other room. Turning back towards the bed she walked over grabbing the small bag and laid it next to the other. Pulling each item out she laid them on the bed. Her eyes moved over the few items she still possessed. Jane had managed to bring some of her favorite books from her apartment and her journal. She shoved the journal under her pillow and stacked the books on the table next to her bed.

Ellie looked at the last item left. It was the photo album her mother had made for her. Flipping through the pages she remembered back to all the fun times she had with her mother. Ellie wished she could go back and relive those days. The days before her life had become so complicated.

Ellie placed the album in the drawer next to her bed and struggled to get herself out of her dress. All she wanted to do was crawl in bed and close her eyes. Finally getting stripped down to her slip she crawled into the oversized bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin she settled herself into comfort of the super soft mattress and the silkiness of the sheets.

The last time she had felt this comfortable was when…

Ellie pulled the journal out from underneath the pillow and opened it to the page with the pressed flower. Squeezing her eyes shut, she held back the tears. With one last look at the flower she gently closed the book and slid it back under the pillow. Closing her eyes she turned her face into the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Loki held Ellie tight to his chest as he stood up out of his chair. He needed to get her back inside. Ellie clung tight to his neck as he reached down and picked up her photo album. Ellie's body was trembling and he was not sure if it was from his touch or the shock of seeing his scar for the first time. The next day would be stressful for her and he wanted her to get some rest before her journey._

 _Slowly, Loki made his way back through the maze of hedges. He did not rush knowing that he wanted to keep her close as long as he could. It had felt like an eternity since he was able to touch her other than offering his arm or the occasional holding of her hand. Ellie remained silent on the way back relishing the feel of Loki's smooth skin against her cheek and the tickle of his hair on her hands as they were wrapped around his neck._

 _As they approached the veranda Loki could see Anson and the rest of her guards waiting for their return. When they were spotted the men lined themselves up in front of the entrance. Loki let out a low growl as he moved up the steps and stopped._

" _What's the matter?" Ellie asked looking up into his face._

" _Your guard dogs are growling," he replied as he motioned towards the line of men._

 _Ellie turned her head to look and pressed her face back into his chest to stifle a laugh. "I think I made them angry."_

" _Their first day and you have already slipped through their fingers."_

" _Don't let them take me away," Ellie said softly._

 _Loki readied himself for an argument and moved towards the door. The guards took notice of Loki's shirtless form as he cradled Ellie in his arms._

 _Lifting his chin and looking down at them Loki said, "Move out of the way. I am taking the queen back to her chambers."_

 _Ellie's eyes shot up to Loki's face. It was weird to hear him call her a queen. She wanted nothing other than to be called…...What? His love…..or his wife?_

" _We will escort her to her chambers so she may prepare to leave," said one of her guards._

" _I am more than capable of making sure she finds her way," Loki said as his voice started to sound deeper with anger._

" _We can see that you are all too familiar with finding your way there," said another guard while eyeing Loki's naked torso._

 _Before Ellie realized it, she found herself standing on the veranda and saw Loki fly at the guard._

 _Towering over the guard Loki growled in the man's face. "I would take care of how you speak."_

 _The guard puffed out his chest and Ellie watched as little green and purple sparks began to dance around Loki's fingers. Her head began to swim as she was taken back to the cold wasteland and once again saw the visions of Helbindi and Loki facing off._

 _Ellie reached her hand out and managed to utter, "Loki," as her body crumpled to the ground._

 _Loki spun around and ran back to Ellie and pulled her head onto his lap. "Ellie? My love?" he uttered as he stroked her cheek._

 _Ellie's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. "Take me back to my room," she whispered._

 _Loki smiled and shook his head. Picking the album up off the ground, he laid it in her arms before he collected her limp form in his embrace._

" _I am taking her back to her chambers. If any of you have a problem, you will not care for my response. Now move aside!" Loki glared at the guards and moved towards the door._

 _At first none of the guards moved. Then Anson, who had remained silent through the confrontation, held up his hand to indicate the guards should allow them to pass. Loki moved quickly past them and then into the palace._

 _As they moved away Ellie felt Loki's pounding heart begin to slow to a normal rate. Loki could feel Ellie shivering once again in his arms. She realized right away they both had side effects because of what Helbindi had put them through. Ellie slid her hand down from his neck and placed it over the scar on his chest. They both would bare permanent marks but she realized they didn't need to bare emotional ones as well._

 _They finally reached her chambers and Loki swiftly moved to her bed and gently laid her down. He walked over to the pitcher and poured Ellie a glass of water. Returning to her side he handed over the glass and indicated for her to drink. Ellie placed the cup to her lips and downed the entire thing._

 _Breathlessly she said, "Thank you."_

 _Loki looked into her eyes and smiled. All he could think about was how much he loved this woman and wanted to show her in so many ways but he was still hesitant to touch her the way he wanted. Ellie shivered the whole time he carried her back to chambers. Even though she had kissed him with a spark of passion after he asked for her hand he feared she still was not ready. He had to go back to his own chambers before he did something he would regret._

" _Rest now and I will come back in the morning to help you gather your things," Loki uttered. "Good night, my love."_

 _Hesitantly he brushed his thumb across her cheek. Ellie tried to lean into his hand but he pulled it away too quickly and turned to leave._

" _Wait!" Ellie yelled out and flew to her knees reaching out her hand and grabbing his arm. "I don't want you to leave."_

 _Loki slowly turned back towards her and looked at the almost shy look Ellie had on her face. Taking the step back towards the bed, he stopped and looked at her not knowing what to expect. Ellie's gaze slid over his naked chest like a gentle caress and he had to suppress the moan that desperately wanted to escape his lips. Ellie then timidly reached out her hand and brushed it across his chest. Loki stood still letting Ellie do what felt comfortable. Her fingertip traced the outline of his scar and then warily traveled down his chest. This time he could not stifle the groan her touch induced._

 _Ellie then put both of her hands on his waist and pulled him closer. "I want you to stay."_

" _I am at your command," he replied while his heart danced with joy._

 _Ellie then reached behind her and tried to undo the ties that bound her into the infernal dress. Loki watched her struggle for a few moments._

" _May I assist you?"_

 _Ellie turned and nodded her head so he gently reached over and began to loosen the lacing that held her in so tightly. When the last one was finally released, Ellie sucked in a huge breath and slowly let it out._

" _You have no idea how good that feels. These dresses will be the bane of my existence."_

 _Loki smirked. "They are beautiful but do not make for a quick release."_

 _At first Loki thought he might have gone too far but when Ellie let out a giggle he knew things were going to be alright. She started to bunch the skirt up and then lost herself in the layers as she tried to pull it off over her head. Loki reached out to help her as she struggled to unbury herself. Once the dress was discarded to the floor they both let out a laugh as Ellie's hair was stuck in her face. Loki reached over and brushed away the loose strands and then reached up to pull the small crown off her head. Gently placing it on the table next to the bed he turned back to see Ellie taking off the necklace, ring and bracelet. He took them from her and placed them next to the crown._

 _Then all he could do was look at her as she kneeled on the bed wearing only her slip. Loki wanted to touch her like he used to and make her feel beautiful and special. He did not know how to start. He feared moving too quickly would scare her._

 _Ellie saw Loki's reluctance and knew she had to push through her fear. Getting right up into Loki's face she kissed him and started to touch him. His hands gently came up and encircled her. For a split second Ellie tensed but then tried to shoved the feeling away. This was Loki, not that monster. As Ellie leaned into him, Loki could feel her body trembling. She did not pull away and he could see the determination on her face._

…

A loud banging noise awoke her. Ellie groaned when she remembered where she was. Lying on her back, she looked up at the tangle of leaves above her. The banging on the door sounded again. Unwillingly rolling out of bed, Ellie made her way to the door. It was time to prepare for dinner. Why couldn't she just stay in bed? Oh, that's right. She had to play the part of the queen.

Ellie was almost to the door when the banging came again.

"I'm coming!" she yelled out.

Reaching the door, Ellie grabbed the handle and prepared to yank the heavy door open. Surprisingly the door was light in her hand and flew open quicker than she was prepared for. Anson stood on the other side and his eyes opened wide with shock as he looked at her state of dress. Ellie glanced down and quickly jumped behind the door realizing she was only wearing her slip.

"I'm sorry, my lady…..I….I came to….make sure you," Anson stammered and cleared his throat. "I came to make sure you were awake to prepare for dinner."

Ellie peeked her head around the door with a deep flush in her cheeks. Anson had a slight tinge to his own.

"I'm up," she replied.

"Yes, well," clearing his throat again. "I have brought someone to help you dress," he finished growing a deeper shade of red.

Anson stepped to the side and the last person Ellie expected came into the room.

"Kara!" Ellie exclaimed as she threw her arms around the young girl.

Kara stiffened but then relaxed and returned Ellie's embrace.

"I will take my leave," Anson said as he reached for the door and closed it.

Ellie grabbed Kara's hands and pulled her further into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"My queen was worried about you being here with so many unfamiliar faces. A suggestion was made to have someone accompany you and I offered myself." Kara explained.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. But why did you choose to come?" Ellie asked timidly.

"Well, I have no family to speak of and…..you were always so kind to me. I felt appreciated for the little that I could do for you." Kara replied shyly.

"I always thought of you as a friend and I hope to continue calling you one," Ellie said giving Kara's hands a squeeze.

"I know this must be hard for you and I hope I can help you in any way that I can," Kara said squeezing back.

Ellie released her hands and pulled Kara back into a tight embrace. "I've been here for less than twelve hours and your presence is already taking away some of the stress."

Kara smiled at Ellie and said, "Friends."

"Friends," Ellie smiled back.

They moved into her bedroom and Ellie took Kara into the closet. The women laughed at the meager things in one corner.

"I am sure this will be filled before the end of the month," Kara laughed.

Shaking her head Ellie replied, "I never had very much so the thought of filling this room boggles my mind."

Walking over to the few things she had, Kara looked over the dresses. "Well now, as a queen, you will have to become accustomed to having plenty."

"I don't need much, just…." Ellie's mind turned to Loki. "How is he?"

Kara turned to look at Ellie. The young woman grabbed her hand and they went to sit down on the lounge in the middle of the room. "After you left this morning he stayed and stared at where you once stood. The look on his face was as if his heart had just been ripped from his chest."

"Ugh!" Ellie moaned.

"But….." Kara continued. "When Thor approached him to give him comfort, Loki turned to him and said you would be together soon. That the two of you had been through too much to be kept apart for long."

Ellie smiled. She could picture the determined look on his face.

"He also said," Kara continued with a smile, "that you were meant to be his wife and it would not be long before he made you his. Forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie sat quietly as Kara helped to prepare her for dinner. She did not want to go down. After the dream/memory of Loki she just wanted to crawl back into bed and finish what she started. Unfortunately there were affairs to attend to and she would not be able avoid any.

"You have a faraway look my lady," Kara questioned.

"I'm not ready for this," Ellie moaned. "And please call me Ellie."

Kara laughed. "I have no doubt of your abilities Ellie but you are now ready for dinner."

Ellie glanced at herself in the mirror and she marveled at Kara's handiwork. "Kara, you never cease to amaze me."

Ellie was dressed in a simple green gown wrapped tight around the bodice then flowed loosely down to her feet on which she wore black slippers. What really blew her mind was how Kara had managed to take all of her long blonde hair and twist it up onto the top of her head. Nestled in the twists and curls was her crown.

"I was always partial to this trade but you provide me with wonderful working material," Kara laughed as she patted Ellie on the shoulder.

"Well thank you very much," Ellie said as she twirled in front of the mirror and then gently curtsied to Kara. "I suppose I should go and get this evening over with. The first of…..well more than I care to think about."

"Make it through this evening and hopefully Loki will be able to join you shortly. He has been alone for far too long before he met you."

This made Ellie think all of a sudden and she tried to remember all the legends she had learned. How old was Loki?

Ellie was escorted to the great dining hall by four of her guards. Anson, Taelen, Fiore' and Calum surrounded her as they moved down the hallway. The only reason she now remembered these names was because Anson introduced them to Kara when they came to bring her down. As they moved towards the large double doors, Ellie could see inside, and this reminded her of the first time she dined in the great hall at Asgard. The room was full of people. She groaned to herself.

"You do not have to remember everyone overnight, my lady," Anson whispered quietly next to her. "There will be plenty of time to get to know them all and they you."

Ellie smiled hesitantly and then moved into the great hall. Anson guided her and everyone bowed as she passed. They moved through the mass of people towards the other side of the room. Ellie saw that the seating arrangement was much different here. A large table was raised up on a platform facing the room while the other tables remained below and faced the main table. Her table. Ellie groaned inwardly realizing they would all be facing her. The center of attention. Saying an internal prayer, hoping she would not do anything stupid, Ellie made her way to the large chair that resembled her throne.

As she turned around Ellie saw that everyone had moved to a table and stood behind their chairs. Anson offered Ellie his hand and helped her to be seated. When the dress was properly arranged, Ellie looked up to find all the elves still standing behind their seats. Lost for a moment, she realized they waited for her to give them permission to sit. What? Really? Blowing a steady breath out her nose she indicated with a sweep of her hand for all to be seated.

The mass of people gracefully and quietly took their seats and waited as the servants then entered bearing large wooden trays of food. Ellie waited patiently as trays were set around her and her goblet was filled with wine. Anson quietly stepped up behind her on her left and whispered what lay on each tray. Taking small bits from each tray, Ellie barely filled her plate. Looking over the room she saw everyone filling their plates and then they waited.

"They are awaiting you, my queen," Anson whispered.

"This is ridiculous," Ellie replied trying not to laugh.

Reaching for her fork, she stabbed a piece of meat and as delicately as she could, put it in her mouth. The meat burst with such rich flavor she almost moaned out loud. Attempting to look as proper as she could, Ellie chewed, swallowed and couldn't wait to try something else. The next thing seemed to be some kind of vegetable and the flavor didn't disappoint. After trying a few different things, she reached for the wine to wash it down. The liquid started out with a nice subtle taste, but as it lingered in her mouth the flavor intensified and left her feeling a little silly.

"I think I will need to avoid the wine," Ellie giggled with a whisper.

Ellie heard Anson stifle a laugh behind her and he signaled for a servant. A young boy of no more than thirteen came and bowed in front of her and then quietly waited.

"Oh," Ellie said, "can I please get some water?"

Without ever looking at her, the boy bowed again and ran off to do her bidding. Ellie felt uncomfortable. She didn't like being waited on and not having eye contact. The boy returned shortly and placed the water down next to the wine goblet. He bowed and then turned to leave.

"Wait," Ellie said pulling him to an abrupt halt with a slight jump.

He slowly turned back and did not raise his eyes to her.

"What is your name?" Ellie asked trying to sound the least bit intimidating.

The boy seemed startled by the question and replied in less than a whisper.

"Don't be afraid. What is your name?" Ellie asked again.

It looked as the boy tried to muster some courage and repeated, "My name is Baeloren."

"It's very nice to meet you Baeloren. Thank you for the water," Ellie said with a smile.

The boy finally looked up at Ellie and returned her smile with one of his own. Baeloren blushed and then hurried off the platform to take up his position with the other servants. The other children leaned towards him and he seemed to be telling them the great tale of how the queen talked to him. Ellie smiled to herself.

"I believe you have made quite the impression on the young lad," Anson whispered.

Sitting up straighter, Ellie replied, "I don't know how things were done before but I am not accustomed to being waited on. I do not see a reason why they have to be afraid to look me in the eye. I may be the queen, but they do not have to treat me like an untouchable god."

"You are a goddess," Anson retorted.

"Do you have to keep reminding me of that," Ellie said grumpily. "No matter," Ellie continued, "things are going to change a bit. I may be a goddess as you keep insisting, but I will not be overbearing and unreasonable, or untouchable for that matter. I am a person like everyone else."

"Well my queen, you will definitely make quite the impression on all of these people." Anson replied. "Prepare yourself for a bit of resistance."

Ellie's eyes came to rest on the men seated directly in front of her. Anton seemed to be in deep discussion with the man on his left, but Soldom and Gimor eyed her suspiciously. They leaned their heads together and spoke quietly amongst themselves. Ellie blindly grabbed the goblet of water, but ended up with a large mouthful of wine. A little chill went up her spine, but she dismissed this to effects of the intoxicating liquid.

Setting the glass down gently further away, Ellie surveyed the crowd of people who ate and talked amongst themselves. She noticed all the differences between the men and women. They all varied in color. Some had dark coloration and some paled in comparison. Literally. Some seemed so pale they were almost white. All the clothing varied in natural colors from browns, greens, blues, and yellows. No bright reds or purples.

Ellie continued to look the people over when her eyes caught sight of the most vibrant green that were encased in eyes surrounded by black lashes. Blinking a few times she tried to keep an impassive look on her face when she finally focused on the face that held those eyes. The man sat a few tables away on her right. The eyes were set in a chiseled face that had the tanned skin of someone who spent a great deal of time in the outdoors. His waist length black hair was pulled back to reveal his pointed ears and a long jagged scar that stretched from his ear, down his neck and disappeared into his solid black coat.

Ellie stared. A small smirk came to the man's lips and she had to tear her gaze away. Her heart sped up and she felt faint. A picture of Loki flashed into her mind. Loki had smiled at her the same way when they had first met. She could not help it, but her eyes traveled back to meet this unknown man's. When they made contact he nodded his head with a dashing smile. A deep flush rushed to her cheeks and her breath caught in her throat.

"Are you well, my lady?" Anson whispered from her left.

Ellie was thankful for the distraction to tear her gaze away from the man's. "I think the wine is going right to my head," she replied.

"They will not expect too much from you this evening so I believe we can head back to your chambers shortly."

Thank god for small favors Ellie thought to herself. The man had taken her off guard and she needed to get away. At that point Anton stood and addressed her.

"My queen, it has been decided that in a months' time we will hold a ball in your honor so you may more intimately meet the royal court. There are so many names and faces that you will learn that hopefully this will provide some enjoyment in the task."

"I think that would be a lovely idea," Ellie replied trying to bring her heart rate back to a normal level. She felt so off kilter that she was happy to try and focus on something else.

Anton continued to discuss plans for the festivities and Ellie nodded her agreement too afraid to open her mouth any more. Soldom and Gimor sat quietly next to Anton as he listed off all that would need to be done to prepare for such a large event in such a short time. Before Ellie even realized, the hour had grown late. She had managed to avoid the man's gaze that she felt on her the entire time.

Out of the corner of her eye Ellie could see those green eyes that very rarely turned from her direction. She stifled a yawn and Anson reached his hand out to Ellie to help her rise from her seat. Ellie sent him an appreciative look as she realized how unsteady she felt after having sat for so long. Or was it that stare. Quickly trying to compose herself Ellie stepped away from the table as the whole room rose to their feet. She nodded in acknowledgment and then made her way out.

The walk back to her chambers was quiet and Ellie was thankful for it. When they reached her door she turned to thank her guards and they reacted with a mild look of shock.

"Could you please send Kara," Ellie said as she turned and opened the door.

They bowed to her and moved down the hall. Ellie walked all the way into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. As she stared into space, Kara arrived a short time later.

Taking one look at Ellie she asked, "What is the matter?" Then moved to sit down next to her.

Ellie sat quietly for a moment and kept a picture of Loki in her mind. Letting out a slow breath, "There was this man at dinner. I don't know what happened. He just looked at me and smiled. I….I just don't know."

Kara grabbed Ellie's hand and squeezed. "I take it he was a handsome man."

"Yes," Ellie replied quietly.

Kara nodded.

"He smiled at me and it unnerved me to the core. Bright emerald green eyes stared at me all through dinner. I…I…I didn't know what to do."

"Ah well, Loki will join you soon enough and the unwanted attentions will cease. Loki will not stand for it and you will get lost in his embrace." Kara laughed as she put her arms around Ellie's shoulders.

Ellie turned to look at Kara and smiled. "You are a good friend."

After Kara helped her out of her dress she returned from the closet with a night gown.

"It seems that you have acquired a few things during dinner," Kara said as she helped Ellie into the night gown.

Ellie walked over to the closet and peered inside. One whole wall was filled with shoes. They pulled out the drawers and they were filled with undergarments. Then walking over to one of the cabinets, Kara pulled open a door and gasped.

"What?" Ellie asked as she pulled her shocked gaze from all the things in the closet and stepped behind Kara.

In the closet were shelves full of the most beautiful jewelry. Sparkling reds, blues, greens and many other assorted colors dazzled the women's eyes.

"Where did this all come from?" Ellie stared in wonder.

Just then there was a knock on her door. Kara quickly grabbed a robe and wrapped Ellie in it as they moved into the sitting room.

"Open," Ellie called out.

The door slid open and Oreanna stepped into the room carrying a tray.

"I have brought you some hot tea before bed," the elderly woman said as she moved to set it down on the table. "Sometimes the meal sits heavy in the stomach and makes sleeping a bit difficult."

The woman proceeded to pour out a cup as Ellie sat.

"Please join me," Ellie asked as she motioned to the other chairs.

Kara sat and Oreanna stared at her in disbelief.

"Please sit," Ellie asked again. "Have some tea with me."

"There is only one cup," Oreanna stated and moved to leave.

Ellie concentrated on two cups, waved her hand over the tray and they appeared. Oreanna stared at her in utter shock and Kara just smiled. The elderly woman took a seat hesitantly and Kara poured out two more cups of tea.

"There is no reason we can't be friends," Ellie stated as she handed a cup to Oreanna.

Kara looked on with a huge smile as the woman looked absolutely lost on what to do. Ellie proceeded to make pleasant conversation and for a bit it was only Kara and Ellie talked, but soon Oreanna relaxed and joined in the conversation.

After a bit Ellie finally asked, "Where did all the clothes come from in my closet?"

Oreanna looked confused. "Clothes?"

"Yes, in my closet. When I returned from dinner there was a whole bunch of new things."

"I do not know, my lady," Oreanna replied.

"Come. Have a look." Ellie said getting to her feet.

They entered the closet once again and Ellie showed Oreanna around. When they reached the cabinet with all the jewels, the old woman let out a gasp.

"It cannot be," she said folding her hands near her heart. "But after all that has happened today, I should not be surprised."

"What?" Ellie asked.

"When your grandmother left us, bless her soul, all her things disappeared into the room," she paused for a moment. "The more that happens this day, the more I realize how much you are meant to be here."

The women exchanged friendly smiles. Shortly after Ellie retired to bed with the strange dinner far from her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

As Ellie awoke the next morning she was quickly dressed and rushed down to breakfast. It was a whirl wind of trays and drinks as the twenty or so people were fed and when all settled Anton began.

"Today will be the start of your training, my lady. We have lined up for you a series of teachers who will teach you our history, politics, riding, fighting,….." the list went on, "and finally magic."

Ellie sat and listened as Anton droned on but perked at the last word. "Magic?" Ellie questioned.

"Yes. We have an excellent teacher who will guide you in the control and use of your magic."

Ellie smiled and her cheeks turned a slight pink as she remembered the night when Loki had helped her in his chambers. Her heart began to pick up speed. The little scene replayed as she remembered how he sounded so serious while she felt absolutely frustrated. How his breath tickled her ear as she sat with her eyes closed trying to concentrate on nothing. The way he fit around her as he cradled her in his arms whispering instructions in her ear. Ellie felt a tingle go down her spine and goose bumps break out on her skin.

….

Loki sat bolt upright in bed. He had felt her like she was in his arms again. A faint hint of her smell tickled his nose. Loki eyed the room but to his dismay she was not there. Looking down at his arms he noticed the raised bumps. Running his hands through his hair and letting out a groan, he slid out of bed and walked to the wash basin to splash cool water on his heated face.

Ellie had been taken from him the morning before. The heart break he felt after she disappeared threatened to break him but he held on to the knowledge that they were meant to be together. He had asked her to be his wife despite the arrangement and she happily accepted the proposal. Loki held that memory close to his heart. When his brother had approached him he snapped at Thor a little harshly but Thor just smiled and patted him on the back.

"You will be together soon my little brother. Of that I have no doubt." Thor smiled and walked away leaving Loki to stare at the spot Ellie had stood not moments before.

Loki stared at himself in the mirror. He looked haggard, the lack of sleep, did not help his appearance. Being in his bed alone was not something he cared for now that Ellie had shared it with him.

Splashing more water on his face he thought about how he dreamed of her last night in the short spurts that he actually slept. Right before he awoke he dreamt about the night they practiced her magic. He could feel her soft skin touching his as he wrapped himself around her and she closed her eyes to concentrate. Just as he was letting himself be carried away by the memory he was awoken and could still feel her in his arms.

Loki hastily threw on some clothes and made his way down to breakfast. He slowly walked into the room and sat down next to his mother. Grabbing a piece of fruit, he angrily took a bite.

"How are you this morning, my dear?" Frigga asked trying to sound cheerful.

Loki grunted in response and took another bite. Everyone sat quietly around him unsure of what to say next. Thor thought a distraction might be in order.

"What shall we do today Loki?" Thor asked light heartedly.

Without turning his head, Loki sent a look in no uncertain terms what he thought of this.

"Come now brother, there is no need to wallow in misery."

"Wallow in misery!" Loki burst out pounding his hand on the table.

"Calm yourself Loki," Odin warned before Loki could continue.

Loki turned the glare towards his father.

"Do not turn your anger towards me." Odin said with an intense stare of his own. "I cannot understand what you are feeling right now but turning your anger towards your family will not help."

Loki let out a long sigh. "I am sorry." He groaned grabbing fistfuls of his hair and bowing his head towards the table. "She has been gone but a day and already I feel like I am losing my mind."

Frigga reached over and put her hand on Loki's shoulder. "You will not be separated forever. Ellie has much to learn and the elven elders felt it would be easier for her if she had no distractions."

Loki let out a loud "Ha" as he looked up and rolled his eyes. "Is that all they believe I am to her, a distraction? Ellie is my betrothed and I do not intend to be kept from her for long."

Odin watched as Loki battled with himself to keep calm. He knew this separation would be hard for Loki but there was nothing he could do to help the situation. The elven elders had been adamant about giving Ellie the time to learn what she needed. Odin had not been so sure and had argued Loki's case but the elders stood firm on their decision. They had even gone as far as saying they would close the portal behind them to prevent any interference. This had raised many questions in Odin's mind but he pushed them aside knowing that they had been without a true leader for nearly twenty years.

"Ellie will be your wife, Loki, I have seen it." Odin said trying to comfort his son. "But you must, unfortunately, spend this time apart."

Loki grumbled to himself.

"Before you know it the time will have passed and you will be with her again," Frigga said grabbing Loki's hand.

"How long must we spend apart?" he asked looking down at the table.

"The elven elders said it would be at least six months," Odin replied.

"Six months!" Loki bellowed as he sprang to his feet.

"Now Loki," Frigga quickly stood beside him and grabbed his arm. "In the grand scheme of your life, six months is but a tiny fraction."

Loki looked at the faces of his family and snorted. "These elven elders test the limits of my self control." Loki growled and then promptly left the room.

Odin looked after Loki and smiled.

…

For the next few weeks Ellie found herself back in the classroom. She was learning history and politics with names of people she did not know. The teachers would get frustrated because she did not know the symbols of their writing which made it difficult to read the books they had assigned her. Ellie would laugh to herself because they reminded her so much of her professors in college. They may have dressed differently but the attitude was still the same.

Since she could not read their books, she found herself listening to them drone on and on about things that sounded like nonsense. Yawning became a constant part of her day and the teachers would turn to discipline her but had to bring themselves up short as they remembered she was the queen. Ellie thanked god for small favors.

Amidst the classes and entertaining various people, she was constantly being fitted for a new wardrobe. A group of about twenty elves would surround her taking measurements and wrapping her in different colored fabrics. Ellie would just stand and let everyone buzz around her like bees. There seemed to be drawings and plans for at least a hundred different dresses.

Ellie rolled her eyes as she saw Kara sitting in the corner. Kara stifled a giggle knowing exactly how Ellie felt about the whole situation. Finally, when the latest fitting session was done, Kara and Ellie walked back to her chambers to get ready for the evening meal.

"I need a warm bath before I go down to dinner," Ellie said as she threw herself down onto the bed.

"Relax in the bath while I gather yours things," Kara said as she proceeded into Ellie's closet.

Ellie pulled herself up off the bed and made her way into the washroom. Her bed was still a sight to see, but Ellie was still partial to her washroom. It reminded her of a hidden Scottish spring. When the door would close behind her, she was surrounded by trees. Other than the mirror over the wash basin, which had a constant gentle flow of water, everything was natural and made up of plants. The floor was a mosaic of different colored stones that were as smooth as river rocks. The bath was a hot spring in the floor along the far wall.

Ellie stripped down and used the naturally shaped steps and sank down into the water that was always at the perfect temperature. She moved to the side where smooth branches created a cradle under the water for Ellie to lay in. Once she was comfortable she looked up to the ceiling which held leaves and lights just like the ones in her bedroom. Ellie raised her hand and dimmed the torch light so the room was plunged in darkness. Very slowly the lights in the ceiling brightened and bathed the room in starlight.

Ellie moaned as her muscles relaxed. With her eyes closed she enjoyed the warmth that cocooned her body. Images of Loki came to her mind as they often did. She pictured him sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her. Her hands running up and down his thighs. His chin brushing the top of her head as it rested back on his chest.

Ellie could feel him as if he was really there. His smell wafted past her nose.

"Ellie!?"

She sat bolt upright. It couldn't be. It was his voice. Ellie distinctly heard Loki's voice as if he were in the room with her. Raising her hand to bring up the torch light Ellie looked around but he was not there. Ellie grabbed her head as she was struck with an intense headache.

"What the…." She mumbled crawling out of the spring with the worry she may be going crazy.

…

Ellie was in his head. It felt like a warm caress. Her petite body lay in the water trying to relieve the stress of her day. Loki was in Ellie's head as well because he knew exactly what she was thinking. Ellie was thinking of him. Her warm body lay against his chest and her hands brushed his thighs.

"Ellie!?" Loki yelled out as he fell to his knees.

Loki felt the connection break and he was left with a sharp pain in his head.

….

Early the next morning, Ellie awoke with the bright sun shining in through the balcony window. Rolling away from the glare she tried to go back to sleep but it stayed just out of her grasp. Groaning as she dragged herself out of bed, she made her way into the washroom. A few minutes later she emerged and Kara was waiting for her. Since Kara had come to stay she was using the daybed in the nursery.

"Are you ready for the day, my lady?" she asked with a smile.

"How can you always be so cheerful in the morning?" Ellie grumbled as she threw herself back into the bed.

"I would be excited for today," Kara said as she made her way into the closet.

More classroom work was not anything to be excited about Ellie thought to herself. The last couple of weeks had been torture. "I don't want to go to school today mom!" she yelled into the pillow.

Kara laughed from in the confines of the closet. "I thought you looked forward to practicing your magic?"

Ellie quickly sat up. "I totally forgot that today was my magic day!" she practically shrieked.

Emerging with a simple dress, Kara laid it on the bed. "I knew that would motivate you to get out of bed."

Getting dressed and eating breakfast was a blur for Ellie as she rushed to get to her lesson. The simple things like turning on the lights and moving small objects came easy to her but she still didn't know how she had accomplished the greater feats. When breakfast was done, Ellie grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her along.

"Come with me." She said with a giggle. "I'm nervous and I need you."

One of the maids showed them the way. They entered a part of the castle that Ellie didn't know yet. It seemed darker and more ancient than the rest of the castle. The hallways were dimly lit and the trees seemed so much older. When they finally reached the last turn the maid stopped.

Pointing down the hallway she said, "It's the door right at the end," and then hurried away like she was afraid to get to close.

Ellie and Kara exchanged glances and then moved down the hallway.

"I must admit that this place gives me an uncomfortable feeling," Kara said.

Ellie reached over and grabbed her hand. "Say it like it is. This place is creepy."

Kara looked at her with a questioning look. Ellie just smiled and shook her head. They proceeded down the hallway and stopped in front of the door. Ellie brought up her hand and hesitated. Kara squeezed her hand in encouragement. Ellie knocked and then waited. There was nothing but silence from the other side of the door. Ellie moved to knock again when the door quietly swung open. No one stood on the other side so the girls just looked at each other. Ellie shrugged her shoulders and stepped through the door.

The girls found themselves in a spacious room. It was at least three stories tall with stairways that led up to at least three different floors. They were all full of books, trinkets and stuff. There was so many things gathered everywhere but no one in sight. Ellie stepped up to a table and started to look through a pile that was haphazardly stacked. The papers and books looked so old that they would fall apart if you touched them.

Ellie noticed that all the writing was in elvish symbols which she still could not read. As she gently moved some papers a pile moved and about ten inches of papers slid to the floor. Kara had hung back by the door and she let out a little giggle. Ellie blushed as she looked at Kara and bent to pick up the fallen items. Once everything was in a neat pile, she gently picked it up to replace it on the table. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a faint glow of green. A shade of green she was very familiar with.

Turning slowly she saw the glow coming from a shelf near a tall thin window. The light coming in prevented her from seeing the shape itself. Ellie could not take her eyes from the light and went to gently set down the stack of papers. Before she could even remove her hands…..

"Do you see something that interests you?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Ellie let out a shriek and knocked down the pile once again. Spinning around she came face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes. Ellie took a step back as she watched the elderly woman walk down the flight of stairs. Even though the woman's eyes indicated wisdom of a much older person, the way she moved indicated a youthful vigor. But what made Ellie step back was because this woman looked like an older version of the picture that hung in her sitting room. The woman walked towards her and stopped next to the pile that had fallen.

"I'm…. I'm sorry," Ellie stammered.

She bent down quickly and started to pick up the papers again. Ellie tried to be gentle but her hands shook and some of the pieces began to tear.

"Do not worry my dear," the woman said as she waved her hand and the papers piled themselves and returned to their place on the table.

Ellie blushed and said, "I guess I should have thought of that."

"Humph," the woman grunted.

Ellie stood up and looked at the woman wondering what to do. "I'm Ellie," she said holding out her hand.

The woman looked at her hand not sure what to make of it.

"I know who you are Queen Elliana," she replied. "I am Ailis. I will be the one to instruct you in the use of your magic."

Ellie just stared at the woman that looked just like her grandmother. She didn't know what to say next and then remembered Kara standing by the door.

"This is my friend Kara," she said motioning towards her.

"It is a pleasure I'm sure," Ailis said looking in Kara's direction and then turned right back to Ellie. "So shall we begin?"

Ellie nodded her head a little nervously. Ailis walked over to a shelf near the door and grabbed a book and then returned to hand it to Ellie.

"We will start with this. The spells and enchantments are meant for the inexperienced. Once you are able to perform these we will move on to the more advanced." Ailis moved over to a chair with a stack of books which she moved with a wave of her hand.

Ellie opened the book and immediately let out a sigh. "I can't read this. It's in elvish."

Ailis rolled her eyes, stood and walked over to another shelf. After rifling through a few papers she finally found what she was looking for and walked back to hand Ellie the paper.

"Read this," she said and returned to her seat.

Ellie looked the paper over and saw the words were in English but made absolutely no sense.

"Read it aloud."

As Ellie read the words aloud she felt a little fuzzy feeling ripple through her brain. When she reached the end of the nonsensical poem she had to blink her eyes a few times to clear her mind.

"Now look at the book again."

Ellie set down the paper and raised the book. All the symbols made sense to her. She could read them as if they were written in English. The look of surprise must have shown on her face.

"It is just a simple spell," Ailis said with a smirk. "Kara, have a seat next to me and Ellie will continue."

Kara made her way to a chair that appeared next to Ailis and Ellie began reading the first enchantment.

"Filling a cup with water," Ellie laughed.

"What is so funny?" Ailis asked with an irritated look. "Who knows when you may need a drink?"

Ellie saw an empty cup sitting on a shelf and brought it over to Ailis. With a wave of her hand the glass filled instantly with water. "I can fill a whole bath tub if needed."

Ailis glanced up at her with a mild look of surprise then with a wave of her hand indicated for Ellie to move on to the next one. Within half an hour Ellie had managed to perform all the enchantments in the little book. Ailis never showed any emotion but Kara smiled and clapped at some of the tricks Ellie was able to do. Ellie set the book down and waited.

"Well it seems that I have underestimated your abilities," Ailis said as she stood. "It seems we will move on quicker than I had anticipated. How about some tea before we begin. Kara, would you mind serving?"

Ailis waved her hand and a whole table appeared with a tray of tea and cakes. Kara began to pour out the tea as Ellie took a seat. The women sat in relative silence as Ellie began to stare at Ailis once again.

"Elliana was my sister," Ailis uttered without even looking at Ellie.

"Wh….what?" Ellie stuttered.

"Your grandmother was my sister. I assume that is why you keep looking at me in that way."

Ellie flushed slightly. "I couldn't help but notice how much you looked like the painting in my room."

"Ah! I will take that as a compliment since that portrait was when we were both of a more tender age," Ailis said with almost a sad faraway look on her face.

Ellie wanted to ask her more questions but she saw by the look on Ailis' face that it may be a touchy subject. During the rest of the short break the women did not say a word.

"It is time to continue," Ailis said. "As you seem to have no trouble with the easier spells, let us move on to more challenging magic."

Ellie and Kara spent the rest of the afternoon with Ailis. For the most part everything came pretty easily to Ellie. As the enchantments got harder Ellie began to struggle. This made her wonder how she was able to manage fighting the Frost Giants the way she had. Once Ailis released her for the evening Ellie and Kara returned to their chambers.

"Well that was a weird day," Ellie said as she sat down in the sitting room.

"Was it not all you had hoped?" Kara asked.

"The magic was awesome, but Ailis wasn't quite what I expected. She was nice enough if not a little distant. I guess I'm just surprised to have someone that is actually family." Ellie said and leaned her head on the back of the lounge chair. "Once I realized that she was related to me I guess I had hoped she would be a little more…..Oh, I don't know what I want to say."

"You wished she would have wanted to get to know you more?" Kara asked.

"Yes! She just seemed to be more intent on the magic."

"It may be that it is strange for her to have family again." Kara said bringing over a pitcher of water and some glasses. "I was also thinking, why is she not the queen? Once your father died, why could she not take over the throne?"

"Your right. I didn't even think of that. There is so much about this place that I don't understand yet." Ellie took a long drink of water. "I have this strange feeling that…" Ellie trailed off.

Kara patted Ellie's hand. "Tomorrow morning you have the final fitting for the ball gown and then your riding lesson."

"Ugh! Horses scare me and I don't really want to go to the ball." Ellie thought about how nervous she was about having to be the center of attention again.

"You are not looking forward the ball?" Kara asked.

"No I'm not. I have to be in front of all those people and act all proper. It's tiring having to remember to talk a certain way and stand up straight and not show a lot of emotion and just look plain bored!" Ellie said getting louder as she went. "And I can't dance," she finished sheepishly.

"You never learned to dance?" Kara sounded surprised.

"I came from a small town. They didn't really have dances."

Kara held out her hand. "We have some time before dinner. I will start to show you a few simple steps so you are at least familiar with how to move."

Ellie and Kara laughed as she struggled with her two left feet.

"It's a good thing that I never had dances to go to," Ellie said as she stepped on Kara's foot again. "I think that night I will just sit and watch everyone else dance."

"Do not worry, Ellie, we have time to practice."

…

The next morning Ellie was so excited to be able to go outside. She felt like she had been trapped inside for so long. Kara excused herself from going along telling her she wanted to make sure a few details about her dress were being followed along with a few other things. Ellie knew they had a few weeks yet to worry about the gown but she didn't question. After the fitting was complete and she was done eating her breakfast, Anson came to escort her to the stables.

Anson walked her out the back of the castle into a beautiful courtyard. She had only ever seen it from above because it was directly below her balcony. They walked past a large fountain that was filled with fish and her chest constricted a little thinking of the one in Asgard. Taking a deep breath she walked past it and felt the cool spray of water on her face. At the other end of the courtyard was a line of trees that led them into the woods.

As they moved into the shade of the trees Anson asked, "So how are you finding the palace?"

"It's different," was all Ellie was willing to admit at the moment.

Anson looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He knew this was hard for her but was proud of how she seemed to handle everything in stride.

"Once you are accustomed to the ways of the people I am sure you will feel more at home here," he said quietly.

Ellie looked up at him as they walked. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and continued in silence. After a few minutes they came to the edge of the trees and Ellie looked out into the lushest green fields. Horses spotted the hills and in the distance she could see enormous snow topped mountains. The sight took her breath away.

"Quite a lovely view," Anson said as he turned to see Ellie had stopped.

"I've never seen anything quite like it," she breathed.

"Come. Brody is waiting for you." Anson said motioning her to follow.

Ellie turned and saw the stables. The main building was the largest barn she had ever seen and was surrounded by four smaller buildings. They were all made up of plants like the castle but a little more rustic looking. As they approached the main stable, a young man stood outside waiting for them. The closer they got Ellie realized he was quite a young man. He looked like he could be no older than eighteen. Ellie began to wonder if the elves didn't age like humans. Or people from Asgard for that matter.

When they stopped in front of him he gave a deep bow. "My queen, welcome to Heaven," he said with a smile.

Anson snorted. "May I introduce Brody. He will be your riding instructor. Brody may be a little unorthodox but he loves the animals and he loves to teach."

"My lady, if you will excuse me, but Anson is a little jealous due to the fact that he cannot ride nearly as well as I can." Brody smirked as he eyed Anson.

"Brody only thinks he can ride better than I," Anson retorted.

"Who has won the royal games and who has not?" Brody asked with a look of pride.

"You did," Anson groaned. "But in my defense I was injured."

Clapping Anson on the back Brody then pulled him in for a hug. "It is good to see you again old friend. It has been way too long."

"That it has. That it has," Anson agreed with a big slap to Brody's back.

Ellie looked at the two men. If Ellie didn't know better she would have thought they were brothers. They were both tall with muscular builds and sandy brown hair. Anson had warm brown eyes and square chiseled features while Brody's eyes were dark blue with more angled features. They were both handsome men and she began to wonder why Anson did not have a woman of his own. Now he had dedicated his life to protecting her.

"Come, my lady, let us go find you a horse," Brody said as he led the way into the stable.

They walked down the dark walkway that was lined with stalls. Most were empty, but here and there a horse would poke its nose out looking to see who was coming and hoping for a treat. Ellie stayed in the middle as best she could because she had zero experience with horses. Her mother had wanted to do a trail ride on one of their vacations but the size of the horses had scared Ellie and she refused to go.

Halfway down the aisle she all of a sudden heard the most fearsome noise.

"Brace yourself," Anson said from the side.

From the noise Ellie tensed and started to move back towards the door. It sounded as though the hounds of hell had been unleashed. Two large grey hairy things came flying around the corner and ran at full speed towards them.

"Boys!" Brody yelled throwing his arms out to the sides.

The grey balls of fur flew into Brody's arms and nearly knocked him over. Ellie relaxed as she realized they were dogs. Very large dogs. When they finally settled down and she could get a good look at them she realized they looked like large Irish wolfhounds.

"This is Baine and this one is Fawks," Brody said making the introductions.

"They are beautiful," Ellie said wanting to get closer.

When the dogs heard her voice they immediately stepped around Brody and came to sit directly in front of her. She slowly reached out her hand to let them smell her. The dogs looked up at her, sniffed her hand and then promptly moved to either side and lay down. Ellie looked at Brody in confusion.

Brody smiled a big toothy grin. "Well it seems they are your dogs. They are taking their rightful place by your side."

"My dogs?" she said still confused.

Brody shook his head and explained. "On our world, everything in nature chooses for itself."

Ellie thought back to what Anson had said about her chambers. How the room had opened when she returned to Alfheim. So not only do the trees choose but the animals have that right as well. Ellie smiled and bent down to pet the dogs. The two immediately rolled onto their sides to get a good scratch. Ellie did her best to give them what they wanted. She smiled to herself remembering how she had always wanted a dog and now she had two. After a few moments, she stood and the dogs sat up instantly next to her. They sat quietly and waited to see what was happening next.

"Well this is a definite change for them. They are usually a right obnoxious pair." Brody laughed. "They seem to know their place next to the queen."

Ellie smiled down at them. "Shall we continue?"

Turning a corner, Ellie found herself in a large indoor arena. The outside was lined with seating areas and up above there was a balcony for the royalty to use. Brody opened up the gate and they stepped inside. Ellie moved a ways into the arena while Brody closed the gate. Baine and Fawks sat outside waiting for her to come back. Brody climbed up on top of the fence and Anson stood next to him.

Ellie looked at Brody wondering what was going on and he just sat there and smiled. She was just about to open her mouth and ask when she heard a snort from behind her and a puff of air moved her hair. The breath escaped her lungs and every muscle in her entire body tensed. Anson took a step forward when he saw the look of fear on her face but Brody put out his hand to stop him.

"Just watch."

Ellie slowly turned and came face to face with the biggest brown eyes. She wanted to move away but her body wouldn't cooperate. The big brown eyes were attached to an extremely large grey horse. It raised its head to look down at her. When she was able to look at the entire body, she began to feel extremely small. Ellie was frozen as the animal began to circle around her. She tried to watch it with her eyes as it moved behind her.

It got quiet. Ellie could only hear the sound of her own breathing and racing heart. Here she was standing in the middle of an arena with an extremely large animal circling her and she waited to be trampled. All of a sudden she felt a nudge from behind. She let out a little shriek and the horse came prancing back in front of her then stopped. It tilted its head to look at her as thought to say "what is your problem?"

The horse took a slow step towards her and with its nose, nudged Ellie's hand, and stepped back. When Ellie didn't move the animal let out another puff of air that sounded a lot like a sigh. Ellie slowly began to unfreeze. The horse wanted to connect with her but it knew she was afraid. It then danced around in a circle and turned back to face her. With slow and graceful movement it began to bend its knees and lower its head.

Ellie timidly reached out and touched the horse's head. It slowly stood back up and Ellie continued to stroke its face. As she got more courage, Ellie stepped to the side and caressed down the neck to its shoulder. For the next few minutes Ellie just brushed her hands along the side of the large stallion. He stood patiently as she felt the large muscles under the gleaming coat. The rise and fall of his massive sides as the animal slowly breathed in and out made her relax. A smile broke out on her face as she realized that this horse had managed to break her fear of them.

"Another perfect match."

Ellie had not heard Brody approach.

"This is Aloris. He is now yours."

Ellie spent the next couple hours with Brody learning how to take care of Aloris. She learned how to brush him and feed him. They also practiced saddling him even though she did not ride. Ellie was thankful for that because even though she was bonding with the horse, she didn't feel like she could get up on him just yet.

Ellie and Anson walked back to the palace in silence enjoying the sounds of the forest. Baine and Fawks ran ahead. This was it. With the animals and nature around her, Ellie started to feel like she was home.

…..

The next few weeks passed more quickly for Ellie. Less time was spent in the classroom learning the "schoolwork" and more time was spent with Ailis and Brody. Magic was her main focus due to the fact that for some reason the more difficult enchantments toyed with her. Frustration was becoming a common feeling every time she left the dark wing of the palace. Ailis never yelled or scolded, but Ellie sensed some feeling coming from the older woman, she just could not decide what.

Training with Brody on the other hand always left Ellie with a feeling of accomplishment. Having never ridden in her life made room for improvement. The first time she finally mounted Aloris was truly a frightening experience but Ellie felt the horse took care of her. Brody praised Ellie on all the goals she managed to reach by the end of each lesson. Proud was the word of the day. Brody was proud of her and Ellie was proud of herself.

However, pride could not keep her out of the warm bath she needed at the end of every lesson. Every muscle in the lower half of her body hurt but that would not stop Kara from giving Ellie her dancing lessons. Almost every night Kara would work with Ellie on her dancing skills. Unfortunately, Kara's feet were taking the brunt of it all.

"It is useless! I will never learn how to dance," Ellie burst after she stepped on her poor friend's feet again.

"Maybe you are right," Kara said letting go of Ellie's hands. "You should sit and watch everyone else."


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie stood in front of the large mirror on her wall. Tonight was the ball and she was ready to go. How would she survive the night? Now the royal court would want to talk with her face to face and she wasn't sure if she was ready.

"You look beautiful," Kara exclaimed stepping up behind her.

"Thank you," Ellie replied looking herself over.

Kara had once again done an amazing job with her hair. She had put several braids around the nape of her neck and then twisted all the hair up onto the top of her head. Several curls fell down to frame her face and the small crown nestled in the organized mess.

However impressed Ellie was with her hair the dress made it pale in comparison. It was off the shoulder with three quarter length sleeves and skin tight down to her thighs where it flared out to her feet. The fabric was a shimmering gold with hints of silver. As Ellie would move to look herself over the color would change between gold and silver depending on how the light hit the dress.

"It is beautiful. I have never seen fabric like this before," Ellie gushed. "But you don't think it's too tight? I've never worn anything like this before."

"It is perfect Ellie! You have such a nice shape and there is no reason you should not show it off." Kara said grabbing her hand and spinning her around. "All eyes will be on you so why not look your best."

"I just hope I don't trip over my own feet," Ellie said as she looked down at her shoes. They were slippers made of the same fabric as the dress. She had refused to wear heels even knowing she would be dwarfed by everyone.

"You will do just fine. You will outshine all the ladies in attendance. If only Loki could see you now." Kara said and then quickly shut her mouth.

Ellie felt a pang of sadness in her heart. "If Loki were here, all this wouldn't seem so bad."

"Loki will join you soon."

"When?! Every time I try and bring it up the elders ignore me or change the subject altogether. I just feel like something is off." Ellie said wrapping her arms around her waist. "I haven't even talked to him since I came. They won't let me even contact him."

Kara pulled Ellie in for a hug. "I am here for you. Whatever happens I will do anything in my power to help."

Ellie squeezed her back. "Thank you."

"But now we must get you downstairs. Everyone will be waiting for you." Kara smiled.

Ellie forced back a smile and then turned to the bed. "Wish me luck."

Baine and Fawks perked their ears as they lay on Ellie's bed. Both the girls laughed.

"I wish I could just hang with you guys."

The two dogs wagged their tails.

"Well, let's get this over with."

….

Loki sat on his balcony looking out over the city. Ellie had been gone for weeks and every day he fought with himself to keep his anger at bay. His life had been so bright with Ellie in it but now he could feel the darkness trying to creep its way back in. Thor did his best to keep Loki distracted but Jane would take up the rest of his time. Loki could not look at them together. They were so happy that his jealousy only made him feel worse.

When he was alone he would try and reach out to Ellie. Since she had been gone he had managed to connect with her several times and this had helped calm his nerves for a short time. Closing his eyes he concentrated on Ellie but nothing seemed to happen. Resting his head in his hands he tried to clear his mind. Then he slowly started to imagine Ellie. The first time they met, the time that he saved her, when he first saw her walk into the great hall and then how he held her in his arms on the balcony and she kissed him back.

There was a flicker of a feeling and flash of a picture. Ellie's hair was pulled up and piled on the top of her head. She was surrounded by gold and silver. Beautiful. But she was nervous, he could feel it. Oh how he wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her. Then there was a flash of something dark. He could not see what it was but it made him fear there was more going on than met the eye.

…

As Ellie made her way into the ballroom everyone stopped and stared. She felt so self-conscious but she tried to hold her head up and not show her fear. Thankfully the dress moved freely with her or she would have a most uncomfortable night. Making her way across the room to her seat she smiled to everyone as they respectfully bowed to her. Reaching her chair she slowly turned and sat to look out over the gathering. Everyone was dressed in their best and seemed excited for the evening.

"My queen, all of the royal court has gathered to give you the proper welcome. Music, entertainment and refreshments have been arranged for you and your guests. Hopefully all will be to your liking." Anton stepped away and motioned for the music to begin.

Everyone began to mill around and greet each other. Ellie sat alone for a few minutes until people seemed to get up the nerve to come and talk to her. The evening progressed by alternating between meeting new people and others taking the floor and performing for her. Some would play musical instruments and others would sing. There was even a man that Ellie could only describe as a court jester. He told folk tales, sang, performed tricks and even told jokes. Ellie enjoyed him immensely and it seemed to break up the evening's monotony.

Finally Ellie stood and made her way over to the refreshment table. She met a few more people along the way but eventually managed to grab something to eat. She could feel the looks of people boring into her back as she served herself. Having everyone judge her was really beginning to weigh heavy on her shoulders. Just because she was the queen didn't mean she couldn't feed herself.

After eating a few things Ellie couldn't take the looks anymore and slid her way through the crowd of people and found her way to a small balcony. Ellie stepped outside to get some fresh air. She hadn't realized how claustrophobic she was starting to feel until the cool night air hit her skin. The balcony looked down over the same courtyard her bedroom did. The flow of the water and the wind in the trees was a welcome sound.

Looking across the courtyard Ellie looked towards her balcony and wished that the night would end and she could just go back to her chambers with Baine and Fawks. The two furry maniacs had become a constant comfort to her. Taking a deep breath she let the smells overtake her senses but for some reason she still could not relax. Leaning over to rest her elbows on the rail she put her face in her hands and tried to tune out the sounds from inside.

"Too much excitement?" came a smooth deep voice from behind her.

Ellie whipped her head out of her hands and locked eyes with the bright unnerving emerald green she had forgotten. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't move as she watched his eyes travel down her body then end back on her face. As the blush creeped into her cheeks, the man gave her the same smirk she saw the first night at dinner.

"It is a lovely evening," he continued as he looked up to the sky. "This is a perfect place for some fresh air and to be alone for a moment."

Ellie stood up as his eyes returned to her. Clearing her throat she tried to think of something to say.

"My name is Tavish, my queen," he bowed as he reached out his hand to take hers.

Ellie tentatively put her hand in his and he brought it to his mouth. The heat from his lips made her knees feel like jello. Quickly pulling her hand away she took a slight step back.

Finding her voice she finally uttered, "It is nice to meet you. My name is Ellie."

Ellie? Why didn't she say Elliana like she used for everyone else? Tavish smiled at her as though he could read her face. Her blush deepened and she felt an uncomfortable shift in her chest. Ellie quickly turned and looked back out over the courtyard to try and regain her composure. She clutched the railing as she could feel his eyes still on her.

"It is a beautiful evening," she said trying to break the silence. "It is such an amazing world."

"This is not what you are accustomed too?" Tavish asked as he leaned on the railing next to her.

"No, where I come from is a desert area," she replied.

He looked at her with a questioning look.

"It's mostly sand with a few cacti."

Tavish tilted his head and Ellie had to stop herself from thinking how cute he looked. Despite the jagged scar that cut into the plane of his cheek. Ellie wondered how he came to have such a vicious looking mark. Giving herself a mental slap she brought herself back in line.

"Let's just say that the area I come from is very hot, has barely any water, so we have very little plant life. This," she said waving her hand to indicate the trees, "is all very new to me but I love it very much."

"It is in your blood. Our people are connected to the earth, the plants and the animals. Without them, we could not exist," he said as he turned his body towards her and leaned on the railing. "The connections in our world are very strong and very hard to break," Tavish's voice deepened.

Ellie clutched her hands to her stomach. Looking up towards her room she thought how she needed to get away. Tavish's proximity and the look on his face made Ellie begin to feel… No! She needed to get back inside.

"I think I need to go get something to drink," she said as she began to turn.

"I have brought us something," he said as he reached for two goblets that Ellie had never noticed. "I thought you may need something after this long evening of talking."

Ellie looked up into Tavish's face and said, "Thank you."

She reached and took one of the goblets from his hand, theirs fingers brushed, and Ellie could see a deepening in the green of his eyes. Turning back towards the courtyard, she took a drink of the sweet wine. It tasted like the one she had the first night at dinner.

"This wine is wonderful, thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm glad that you enjoy it. This particular one comes from my families estates. We are the largest wine producer in our realm."

Tavish went on about his estates as Ellie enjoyed the wine. He described the countryside and how they made the wine. Ellie didn't realize how much the drink went to her head as Tavish talked about his home. She set the goblet down to the side knowing she shouldn't drink anymore.

"You should really come and visit. The vineyards are so beautiful and a joy to ride through." Tavish said with a dashing smile. "I think you would enjoy getting away when you find the time."

Ellie giggled. "If I ever learn to ride I may take you up on the offer." She cringed after the words left her lips.

Tavish stood up straight. "If Brody does not teach you properly it would be my pleasure to help you learn."

The blush returned to Ellie's cheeks. She needed to get inside and quickly. Once again Tavish's eyes moved up and down her body. Ellie couldn't help the shiver that rolled through her body.

With a knowing smile he asked, "Are you cold, my lady?"

Ellie nodded. "I should get back to the guests."

Tavish put out his arm. Ellie hesitated but slowly placed her hand on his arm. Tavish stood up straight and guided Ellie back into the ballroom. When they entered Ellie saw how people had moved out onto the dance floor and were swirling around to music.

Ellie removed her hand from Tavish's arm and said, "Thank you for keeping me company but I think I should go sit down for a while."

Tavish quickly reached over and grabbed her elbow.

"If you are cold a dance would surely warm you up," he said as he slid his hand down her arm and pulled her out onto the dance floor before she was able to refuse him.

Once they reached the middle of the floor he stepped in front of her and raised her hand in his. Staring down at her with his intense green eyes, he slid his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Every fiber of Ellie's being wanted to object but she could not make the words come out. All she could do was stare up into his consuming eyes. Before she realized it she clutched onto Tavish's arm with her other hand as they were swirling around the dance floor with grace she did not possess. It almost felt as if her feet were not even touching the floor.

Everyone around them stopped and stared at the couple as they fluidly moved about the floor. Many nodded and smiled in appreciation of the couple. Whispers moved about from one group to the next saying how they would be a perfect match. Tavish was from such an affluent family that he would make a great king for the queen.

Ellie did not hear any of this, yet Anson heard every word. He watched the scene from the corner since the two had walked back in from the balcony. He remained in his place but almost intervened when he saw Tavish reach and grab Ellie to stop her. How could he take such liberties with the queen? But when Ellie did not object, he held his ground. He did not understand what was taking place and had an odd feeling about the whole situation.

Ellie kept twirling about the room in Tavish's arms and felt lighter than air. She tried to draw her gaze from his but she found that she couldn't. She started to feel lost in his eyes. Her breathing became shallow and her heart raced. Ellie couldn't remember the last time she felt this way.

"Ellie!"

Ellie stopped short and Tavish almost stumbled at the sudden change.

"Is something wrong, Ellie?" he asked.

Ellie's eyes searched the crowd and then flew to Tavish's face. She had heard Loki's voice again as if it was in her head scolding her. Throbbing pain hit her temples and she closed her eyes to the light.

"Ellie?" Tavish said again.

"My name is Elliana," she said and rushed out of the ballroom.

Anson followed behind to make sure she made it back to her chambers.

…..

Loki fumed. He had tried to connect with Ellie again and what he saw made his blood boil. Some man held her in his arms and danced with her. He could see the smile on her face as they moved.

NO ONE could touch her that way! Before he even realized what he had done, Loki threw a ball of magic directly at his reflection in the mirror across the room. It shattered to a million pieces and he let out an ear splitting roar.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you see?"

"Yes. There was a definite spark between them."

"If all goes well, Tavish will have the queen forgetting about that deceiver."

"The people seemed to approve of the two. That will make things much easier."

"Once that giant is no longer an issue we can move on to more important plans."

…..

When Ellie returned to her room she was surprised to find Kara was not there. She threw herself down on the bed and was thankful to be alone. What the hell had just happened? Tears streamed down her cheeks. This man had broken down her walls in a matter of minutes. Never had she opened up so fast to a man until….. Loki. Oh my…Loki! Had he really been in her head? Was there some kind of extra sensory connection between them? There had been something when she was on Asgard. So did that mean he knew what had just happened? Her heart sank into her stomach.

Ellie thought back to the last night they spent together. Loki had wanted to touch her and she had fought the fear. Now he may have seen her in another man's arms. Even if it was just dancing, Ellie knew the anger that he would feel after what had happened before. She closed her eyes and remembered back to that night.

…

 _Ellie reached out to grab his arm and prevent him from leaving. Loki had turned back to look at her. She attempted to get out of her dress and Loki had to help her. The caress of his hands on her face as he moved her hair out of the way made her body clench. Her hands reached up to touch his body and his arms encircled her waist. The fear began to creep up but she tried to push it down. Reaching up to grab his face she pulled his lips down to hers. For a few moments they let their lips gently brush, sending the tingling feeling through her body._

 _Slowly Loki began to push Ellie back onto the bed. Her body trembled. He lay down next to her and gently ran his hand up and down her back. Ellie held onto his arms and kept reminding herself that this was Loki. When Loki moved to hover over her, Ellie's whole body tensed and her fingers dug into the skin of arms. Loki felt the trembling change into shaking._

 _Pulling his head back, he looked down into her eyes. "Not tonight," he said as he moved back onto his side and pulled her body in to cradle next to him._

 _Ellie grabbed Loki around his waist and pulled herself in tight. She buried her face in his chest as Loki wrapped his arms around her. Neither one of them slept. Neither one of them said a word._

….

Pulling her mind back to the present, Ellie curled herself into the fetal position on her bed. She thought of Loki's angry voice in her head. He was hurting and she had caused that pain. Their whole relationship had been turned into a mess by the Frost Giants. Ellie ached inside because she was unable to spend that last night together the way she truly wanted. Now some mysterious man comes into her life and throws her world even more off kilter.

Ellie closed her eyes and began to cry. What was she supposed to do? But the answer didn't come as she cried herself to sleep.

…..

As Thor entered Loki's chambers he was surprised by the total destruction of the room. The chairs and tables were shattered. Tapestries were ripped from the wall and scorch marks were still smoldering on every wall and the ceiling. Loki had even overturned the bed which lay up against the opposite wall. That's where Thor found Loki.

Loki stood next to the bed staring down at it. His body was so tense and the look on his face was one of pure rage. Thor walked over to one of the shattered chairs and picked up a piece of the leg. Looking it over, he threw it back to the floor. Loki whipped around and brought up his hand ready to throw a bolt of magic. Thor lifted up his hammer ready to deflect but they both ended up staring at each other.

"Is something the matter brother?" Thor asked with a knowing smile on his face.

Loki whipped his hand to the side and sent a bolt of magic towards the wall. "What could possibly make you think anything was amiss?" Loki replied looking down his nose at Thor.

Loki turned away from the bed and walked out onto the balcony. Grabbing a hold of the railing and practically ripping it out of its base, Loki hung his head. Thor followed his brother outside and came to stand beside him.

"Mother is not going to be pleased with all the broken furniture," Thor said as he looked out at the city.

Loki let out a strangled laugh. "She will be happy that I managed to limit it to only my chambers."

They stood in silence. Thor let Loki gather his thoughts and speak when he was ready.

"I am losing her," Loki finally said as he looked at the city streets below. "Heimdall cannot even see her for they have somehow managed to block her." He continued by telling Thor what had happened. "He was touching her. I could not control my anger. That elf had his hands on my Ellie."

"Given what has happened in the not so distant past, I understand your anger, brother," Thor said sympathetically.

"I have this feeling that something is not right. I saw a flash of something dark when I looked in on her." Loki scrubbed his hands over his face. Turning to look at Thor, "She enjoyed being in that elf's arms. Ellie was smiling."

"You believe that she heard you?" Thor asked.

"I do. I yelled her name and she stopped dancing. After that the connection was broken."

"Why not try again? It seems that the connection is strong between you."

Loki relaxed a bit but he still felt so angry deep down.

"Come, brother, let us put the bed back where it belongs." Thor said clapping Loki on the back.

Once Thor left, Loki stood looking at his broken bed. The bed he had shared with Ellie. His anger started to seep back to the surface. He needed to talk to Ellie. He needed to hear from her. Sitting down in the middle of his busted bed, Loki closed his eyes and began to clear his mind.

….

Ellie lay curled up in the middle of the bed. Two very large dogs were pressed up against her. One lay in front of her with its head resting on her side while the other lay behind her knees with its head on her thigh. From his vantage point across the room she looked so small in the large bed. He looked around the enormous room and thought how this was perfect for Ellie. The amazing ceiling caught his attention next but drew his eyes right back to the sheer curtains and the woman that lay on the other side.

As he stepped towards the bed, the dogs lifted their heads and stared him down. They each gently stood up as not to disturb Ellie and jumped down off the bed. Growling quietly and baring their teeth they approached him. He stood his ground watching the dogs get closer. They stopped a few feet away and then seemed to scrutinize him. They looked him over and sniffed the air. He stood tall and did not move. After a few moments, the dogs looked at each other and then proceeded towards the door. The door opened to let them through and closed behind them leaving him alone with Ellie.

He turned back to Ellie alone on the bed. Continuing across the room he looked down at her through the sheer curtains. She lay with her knees drawn up and her hands clutched underneath her chin. His eyes traveled from her face and down her body. She wore this amazing dress that hugged her curves. He wanted to reach out and trace those curves but he remembered the elf's hand on that hip. The anger began to ripple.

Ellie shifted and his eyes were drawn to the bare skin of her shoulders. Oh how he wanted to brush his lips along that sensitive skin. He wanted to stay mad at her but looking at her made his heart ache. Reaching out he parted the curtain and then lightly brushed his fingers across her back.

"Mmmmmmmm, Loki," Ellie moaned.

Moving his hand up into the braids at the nape of her neck, Ellie's eyes fluttered open and a small smile played across her lips. Loki bent towards her and pulled her up to meet him. He claimed her mouth and fisted the back of her hair. Dream or not, Loki had wanted to be gentle with Ellie for the first time after the whole ordeal but his frustration and anger kept bubbling to the top.

Ellie clutched herself to Loki's coat. Even knowing this was a dream she was going to finish what they had started. She was going to put things behind her and make the most of her imagination. Pushing Loki back up to a standing position, Ellie got on her knees in front of him without ever breaking the kiss. She pushed his coat off of his shoulders and then yanked his shirt over his head breaking the kiss momentarily.

Loki grabbed Ellie and pulled her body tight to his. His hands explored the curves that were so well defined in the golden dress. Her warmth radiated through the material but it only got hotter as they touched and breathed each other in. Lifting her, Loki set Ellie down to stand in front him. Taking a step back he looked her up and down. Grabbing her hand he slowly spun her around so he could see the dress from all angles. As Ellie turned back to face him, she looked almost embarrassed.

Loki smiled down at her, "Amazing."

Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her as though he was claiming her. Ellie did not shy away. She threw everything she had back into their kiss. It had been way too long since she felt this free. Was it because she was dreaming this? She didn't care. Loki moved his mouth down to her neck and Ellie grabbed fistfuls of his hair. He moved to the spot behind her ear and Ellie moaned out loud and clawed at his back. The heat between them was reaching a fever pitch.

Ellie reached her hands down to the waist of Loki's pants. She was beyond ready and couldn't hold herself back anymore. As Loki felt Ellie's hands fumble he reached up and ripped open the back of her dress. Ellie threw back her head and sucked in her breath as Loki went back to her neck and tugged at her dress ripping it some more. She finally got his pants off his hips and they stripped each other down.

Falling into the bed the passion between them hit a crescendo. Kissing. Touching. Loving. Breathing. Ellie clawed at his shoulders and chest, holding Loki close in hopes that he would never leave. Loki reveled in her warmth claiming her as his own.

Later they lay next to each other trying to catch their breath, covered from head to toe in perspiration.

Loki looked over to Ellie, "You have no idea how much I miss you."

Ellie rolled over to Loki. Kissed his shoulder and then across his chest till she lay on him looking him face to face.

"You have no idea how much I wish you were here with me. I think about you every day."

"I do not like it that those elves are keeping me away from you. Thinking about it makes me angry." Loki closed his eyes and was about to bring up the elf that dared to touch her.

"These people intimidate me. Thankfully I have Kara. She's been helpful for me to keep things in perspective." Ellie closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "And she keeps reminding me of how we will be together soon. But it hasn't been soon enough."

Loki couldn't bring himself to say anything. Ellie was missing him as much as he missed her and that diffused some of his anger. But when he saw this elf, things would be set straight and Loki did not care how. For now he would enjoy her being in his arms. Loki pulled Ellie towards him so he could kiss her again.

Ellie let out a laugh as she wiped a bead of sweat from his nose and planted a kiss on his lips. "Follow me," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed.

Ellie pulled Loki behind her into her washroom. When the torches brightened he smiled as he saw the pool of water. Ellie let go of his hand as she descended into the water. She moaned as the warm water moved up her skin. When she reached the center Ellie dipped under the water to wet her hair. Loki just stood and watched her.

"Are you gonna join me?"

Loki slid in after her and wrapped her in his arms. Ellie waved her hand and the torches dimmed bathing them in moonlight from the lights in the ceiling. Loki looked up in surprise but then back down to her face. She was so beautiful. He leaned in and kissed her. This time taking it slow so they could enjoy each other.

They spent the rest of the evening in and around the pool. Ellie felt so blissful that she could barely pull herself out of the water. Loki scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to her bed. Laying her down he covered her and turned to pick up his clothes. Once he was dressed he lay down next to her.

"This has been the best dream ever," Ellie said quietly as she tried to stay awake.

"It will definitely be a favorite of mine as well," he agreed and then leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

Ellie held tight to his coat not wanting to let him go.

"I do not want to leave you, my love, but I think we both should awake now." Loki said not wanting to pull away.

Ellie reluctantly let go, but kept her hand reached towards him as her eyes closed in sleep.

….

Loki awoke still sitting in the middle of his bed. He had just spent the most amazing connection with Ellie and it now felt like the hole in his chest was growing larger. The morning light was coming in through the balcony window ushering in the new day. Loki reluctantly dragged himself out of the destroyed bed and stripped off his clothes to go wash up before breakfast. As he passed the mirror he made an abrupt halt and turned to stare at himself. Across his shoulders and chest were distinct red welts. Scratch marks?


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie woke up with a smile on her face. Tavish was the furthest thing from her mind as she lay with her eyes closed and thought about her dream with Loki. The whole thing had seemed so real that she lay in the afterglow. She could swear that her body felt pleasantly used. As she stretched out her muscles she was startled by a puff of air in her face and something cold on her back. Ellie let out a little shriek and opened her eyes to see Baine in her face and Fawkes looking over her back. Letting out of laugh she scratched both of their heads.

"Good morning, my men. Did you guys sleep well?"

Baine and Fawkes' tails began to wag and beat hard against the mattress. Ellie reached down further and the dogs rolled onto their backs so they could get their chests scratched.

"You boys are gluttons for attention," Ellie said with a smile.

The two were excited as they panted with their tongues drooping out the sides of their mouths.

"Well I would love to stay here all day and pet you guys, but I need to use the bathroom."

Ellie crawled over Baine and put her feet on the floor. Raising her arms above her head Ellie reached towards the ceiling to stretch out her muscles. Letting out a moan she lowered her arms to her head to fluff out her hair. She paused.

"What the…."

Ellie looked at her wet hands. Her hands flew back up to her hair and she ran her fingers through her long and extremely tangled hair. It was damp. Glancing down at her body she realized she was naked. She could have sworn she fell into bed last night still dressed in the ball gown. Turning around she saw the dress lying on the floor. Picking it up she saw how the dress was torn down the back and she remembered in her dream how Loki had been rough and tore the dress from her body.

…

"He came to her last night."

"What? How can that be? We have guards around the entire realm."

"I do not know, but we will require something stronger. I think the tie between them is more than we had anticipated. However, I have a plan."

"What is the plan?"

"If it works, the giant will no longer be an issue, just a faded memory."

….

Ellie pounded on Kara's bedroom door, but there was no response. That was unusual since she was always there to get her ready in the morning. Looking at the time she realized she had slept in. Rushing back into her room she washed up. Today was her first scheduled lesson in "self-defense." That is what Anton insisted on calling her training.

"The queen will never fight, but she would do well in at least knowing how to protect herself." Anton had said.

Ellie outwardly agreed with Anton, but inside she knew she wanted to learn all kinds of battle training. In the short time she had been in Asgard, so many had fought and died to protect her that she only felt it was fair to be able to learn to fight right along with her men if the need ever arose.

Bursting with excitement she ran down to breakfast. She had wanted to tell Kara what had happened the night before, but her friend hadn't come back to the room. When she reached the dining room, it was empty. There were normally at least a few people still eating. Ellie sat down in her chair and servants quickly came and set platters down in front of her.

"Where is everyone?" Ellie asked of no one in particular.

The servants looked at her in surprise and then hurried back to their places in the corners. Ellie looked at them confused.

"Pleasure to talk to you too," Ellie mumbled to herself. No matter how hard she tried to talk with everyone they ended up with an almost frightened looks on their faces and then would all but run away from her. Letting out a sigh, she looked down at her plate.

"Some have already eaten and the rest are still in their beds," Ellie heard a whisper from behind her.

Turning around she caught sight of the timid little voice. "Baeloren, right?"

The boy nodded.

"So nice to see you again," Ellie said with a smile.

The boy's smile practically beamed back at her. He slowly stepped towards Ellie and placed a piece of paper next to her plate and then stepped back. Picking up the paper she saw it was a note from Ailis. She wanted to see her this morning before she headed to her "self-defense" lesson. Ellie quickly finished her breakfast and stood to leave.

Stepping over to the side board which held a pen and some paper she quickly scratched out a note. Walking over to Baeloren, she leaned down and whispered, "Could you please deliver this to Kara for me?"

The boy stood up straight, "It would be my pleasure your highness."

"Thank you," Ellie said giving the boy's shoulder a squeeze and then she hurried out of the room.

Ellie rushed into Ailis' chambers. Over the past couple weeks this place had started to become another place of comfort for her. Ailis may not always seem to be the friendliest but she was family. Ellie had tried to talk with her great aunt about their family, but the old woman seemed very resistant to talk about anything other than the magic lessons.

"Ailis?!" Ellie called out breathlessly. "Ailis, are you here?"

"Calm down child," her aunt said as she walked down the stairs. "You are like a whirlwind blowing in my door."

Ellie wasn't sure, but she could almost see a slight smile on the normally impassive face.

"I got your note to meet you here." Ellie said still bouncing on her high from the night before.

"What has you so uncontained?" the woman asked as she went to sit in her chair.

"Nothing," Ellie said not sure if she could say anything to her aunt.

Ailis just looked at her unconvinced.

"I just had a lot of fun last night."

"Mmhmm," was the only sound the older woman made in response.

"What did you want to see me about?" Ellie asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, I have something I wanted to give you." Ailis stood out of her chair and walked across the room.

Ellie watched as her aunt went to a shelf and moved a stack of papers. Immediately she saw a glow of green that she had seen at her first lesson. Ailis walked back across the room holding the glowing orb and sat down motioning for Ellie to take the chair next to her.

Ellie was mesmerized by the glowing green object, "What is it."

"This belonged to your grandmother," Ailis said looking at it with a little bit of sadness in her eyes. "It was the only belonging of hers that I was able to get a hold of before her things disappeared."

She waved her hand over the orb and it slowly opened to show a beautiful green pendant. Ellie's eyes widen as she looked. It pulsed as though it had a life of its own. The green reminded her of Loki's coat. The similarity hit her so hard she could practically smell the leather.

"I would like for you to have it," Ailis said handing the small orb to Ellie. "It will be of more use to you. As an old woman it will linger on my shelves and collect dust."

Ellie reached for the orb and Ailis unexpectedly grabbed her hands. Startled, Ellie looked up into her eyes and saw deep rooted sadness in them. Ailis opened her mouth to say something and then quickly shut her mouth and looked away.

"Thank you, Ailis. I will cherish it." Ellie said giving her aunt's hand a squeeze.

The old woman let out a sigh and looked back up into Ellie's face. "You better hurry to your lesson."

Ellie didn't know what made her do it, but she leaned in and kissed Ailis on her cheek. "I am so glad to have family again," she said and then hurried out of the room.

Ailis looked after Ellie as she rushed out of the room stuffing the orb in her pocket as she went. A sob escaped her body as she hid her face in her hands.

…

The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. The scent of fresh cut grass hit Ellie's senses before she even made it out the door. Ellie knew exactly where she had to go without an escort. During many of her off hours, Ellie would find herself wandering the halls getting to know the palace. Sometimes Kara would join her, but as of late she would accompany her less and less. Sometimes Kara would claim she was tired or had to organize something or another. Ellie wouldn't question her and kind of enjoyed the time to herself.

Since Kara had not been around to help her dress this morning, Ellie was happy to put on a pair of soft brown leather pants that she had insisted on for her riding lessons. Anton however made sure that she wore a long riding coat to cover her legs saying it was inappropriate for a woman to wear pants. She also had a pair of black leather riding boots, but a shirt was hard for her to come by. After digging through her rather large closet she finally found an old blue chemise that thankfully was not see-through. The sleeves came down to her elbows, but the neck was meant to hang off her shoulders.

"I'll have to make this work," Ellie said searching for a pair of scissors.

After coming up with nothing she tore off the skirt at just below her hips and then grabbed two bunches, tugged them together and tied them into a knot at her hip. Looking in the mirror she adjusted the shoulders and thought it would have to do.

"Fight training!" Ellie exclaimed to herself as she ran towards the practicing yard.

Pulling the hair tie out of her pocket she ran while she was trying to pull her long blonde hair up into a messy bun. Knowing she had not met her instructor yet, she hoped he would not be to mad for her being late. Doing a mental slap to the forehead she had to remind herself that she was the queen.

Long strands of hair tangled her fingers as she ran out into the training yard. Struggling with the unruly twists, she stopped in the middle of the field. It was about half the size of a football field surrounded by a waist high walls and one building on each side. Each was full of weapons, dummies, and other things used for training.

"You are late," said a deep voice from behind.

Ellie froze for a second.

"I was beginning to wonder how long I would have to wait."

Quickly twisting the last of her hair into the messy knot she slowly turned around. "Tavish," she said trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

Tavish watched as Ellie turned around. With her hands reaching up to her hair, her petite body looked long and slender only to be enhanced by the form fitting leather pants. This woman was like nothing he had ever seen before. As her hands lowered to her sides the shirt fell off her shoulders. Remembering how she felt in his arms he wanted to throw caution to the wind, walk right up to her and kiss her.

"Your highness," Tavish said with a bow.

Ellie was not sure what to say.

Tavish could see she was trying to control her expression. "Surprised to see me?"

"I thought you were a wine maker?" Ellie finally managed.

"Yes, my family makes wine, but I am also part of the Alfheim guard. Therefore I have extensive battle training." Slowly making his way to stand next to Ellie, he continued. "I work extensively with the new soldiers and since you have no previous knowledge, the elders felt I would be perfect to ease you into the intricacies of hand to hand combat."

Ellie looked at Tavish not sure how to take him. He seemed serious about the training, but underneath she knew there was something more. This was going to be difficult and for a moment they just stared at one another

"Well, shall we begin then?" Tavish said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Let's do this!" Ellie exclaimed throwing as much enthusiasm into her words to break the weirdness.

Tavish looked at her with a quizzical expression and ended up laughing a deep guttural laugh. Something fluttered in the pit of Ellie's stomach. It had been a really long time since Ellie had heard a man laugh like that.

Ellie turned back to look at the…tall, dark and handsome…..Loki! She needed to keep thinking of Loki. Loki was the man she loved with all her being. Why is it that this elf is creeping his way in?

The elf in question looked at Ellie with a big smile on his face. The young queen stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and he could see that he was getting under her skin.

"Let us begin," he said walking past her and towards the nearest building.

Inside was dark and dusty. Streams of light shown through the windows full of dust motes that floated lazily through the air. The air was thick with the smell of leather and metal. The walls were full of shields, cross bows and all different sorts of maces. Filling the floor were lines of racks filled with spears, swords and different size knives.

"Damn!" Ellie exclaimed as she picked up a particularly nasty looking mace. The brutal object was heavy in her hands, but she lifted it into an aggressive posture. "What do you think? Will I scare off any attacker?"

"I am ready to run in fear, your highness." Tavish replied with a crooked smile as he walked over and took the mace from her. "However, I believe we should start with something that is easier for you to wield."

Setting the mace back into the rack, Tavish grabbed a short sword off the wall and handed it to Ellie.

"Let us start with something smaller for your more delicate hands," he said as he grabbed Ellie's hands. "You will start by holding it like this."

Placing the sword in her right hand, he grabbed her left and placed it on the handle. Ellie could feel the warmth of his hands on her cold, sweaty fingers. She didn't want to make eye contact, but she felt her eyes drawn to his face as he paused for a moment.

Clearing his throat he continued. "You want to keep a firm grip on the hilt, but do not hold too tight or you will lose feeling in your fingers."

Ellie dragged her eyes back down to the sword so she could concentrate on his words and not the feeling of his hands on hers. "Ok," was all she could muster.

"Let us go out back outside and start with some simple drills," Tavish said motioning towards the door.

Ellie turned and made her way back out into the sunlight. Tavish grabbed another short sword and followed slowly behind taking time to appreciate the woman who dressed like a man. None of the elvish women would think it proper to wear pants. The leather fit snug to her hips and showed off her figure better than the dress she wore the night before. The pale blue of her top brought out her eyes.

As Ellie stepped back into the training yard she could feel Tavish's eyes follow her as she walked. Trying to ignore the shiver, she saw how someone had set up a series of circles and a training dummy. Moving to the center circle she turned her attention back to Tavish.

"So how do I begin?" Ellie asked.

"First you will start by standing in the smallest circle around your opponent. I will begin to show you some defensive moves. Then we will move onto some offensive moves that you will practice on your new friend here."

Ellie stepped up to the wooden and dummy and said, "Pleased to meet you," as she patted him on the shoulder. "I hope you don't mind me taking some swings at you."

Tavish smiled behind her. This woman was a complete mystery to him. This petite woman was the queen and she held herself very regally in front of the court, but here, in private, Ellie seemed to let go. Here Tavish felt like he was seeing the real Ellie and what he saw was so different from other elven women. Underneath, the queen had a spunky, silly side.

"How do we start?" Ellie asked turning around.

"Let us start by holding the hilt like I have shown you," Tavish began.

Ellie looked down at her short sword and placed her hands properly on the hilt.

"Now I want you to face me and mirror my movements. These will be defensive movements and the beginning of strengthening your arms."

Ellie turned to face him. Tavish brought up his sword and pointed it towards Ellie and she the same.

"See how I hold it directly out from my chest? Do the same. Do not point it towards mine."

She looked up and smiled. "Sorry," she uttered and lowered her sword to point straight out from her chest.

"Now do as I do."

Tavish began to move the blade around in a series of slow motions and Ellie attempted to mimic him the best that she could. As she became familiar with the rhythm he set, he picked up speed. This went on for what seemed like hours. She felt clumsy and uncoordinated in the beginning, but as the day progressed she became more graceful in her movements. After a brief morning break of getting to sit and drinking a large glass of water, they were right back to work. Tavish had not even broken a sweat, but Ellie could feel drops wanting to roll down her back.

"Let us continue," Tavish said and stood after what felt like thirty seconds.

Ellie looked up at him to ask if he was kidding, but kept her mouth shut due to the serious look on his face. She wanted to learn like the men so she was going to get exactly that. After the break Tavish then had her mirror him with some offensive moves. They did this until lunch. Ellie hadn't noticed but servants came and set up a table with trays and drinks in the shade between two of the buildings.

"Let us break for lunch." Tavish said suddenly.

Ellie dropped her hands to her sides thanking the stars that they were stopping. Never in her life had she used her arms this much in one day and it wasn't even over yet. They sat in silence eating the simple meal. Ellie once again drained a huge glass of water and then sat back in her chair. Her arms were sore and not looking forward to the next round.

What felt altogether too soon, Tavish stood. "Time to start again."

"Wait!" Ellie exclaimed. "I need a break."

"But we just had a break?" he asked confused.

"Noooooooo…..I need a breeeeaaaak," she pointed towards her bladder.

"Ah, well why did you not just say that?" he replied hiding the smile. "Over in that building you will find what you require."

Ellie took off practically running into the coolness of the building. Tavish looked after her as she went and could not remember a woman making him want to smile as much as this one did. After she disappeared inside he rested his head back in the chair and waited.

It took Ellie a few minutes to find what she was looking for, but she hurried into the room in the back corner. It lacked the niceties of her bathroom, but it would have to do. After letting out a sigh of relief she was then faced with the daunting task of trying to get her leather pants back on her sweaty legs. As she struggled with the task, voices were carried in from the hall outside.

"Did you not hear?" one said with surprise.

"I had heard rumors, but everyone is always assured that it is all over. That there is nothing to fear. I however do not believe the nonsense they are trying to tell us. I know what was seen."

"You have also heard about what was seen in the forests borders?"

The men moved past and Ellie could no longer hear what was being so she leaned towards the door and strained to hear the fading words. But it was too late. The men were gone. She had to quickly regain her balance before she fell over. Finally she managed to get her pants back into their proper position, washed her hands and moved out of the washroom. No one could be seen as she made her way back out of the building and she was left wondering what the men were talking about.

Making her way back out into the sunlight she found Tavish standing and waiting for her. "Leaving me waiting once again, your highness?"

"All I have to say is leather and sweat," she said grabbing her sword and quickly moving back out into the training yard.

Ellie needed to stop this. Regal. Stay the regal queen. But she kept finding herself falling into being her normal human self around this elf. The little hairs stood up on the back of her neck and she could feel the smile on his face. Think about Loki. Ellie ran off the list of memories she kept in her head for uncomfortable situations she found herself in. Starting with how they first met in the street, to the fear and confusion she felt in the street later that night. Loki standing alone in the great hall and the look on his face as he walked towards her. His hand grabbing the back of her head on the balcony. The slight moment of hesitation and the look of intent in his eyes before he consumed her body and soul.

When Ellie reached her spot and had successfully pulled Loki into her addled mind, she turned back to face Tavish. The way he walked towards her with is slow saunter made Ellie blink and have to quickly continue with her Loki list. Waking up next to him that first morning. The anger in his eyes changing to passion after their first argument.

"Now we will combine the offensive and the defensive moves."

Ellie faced Tavish again and they began. The movement was once again slow and fluid in motion and Ellie found herself easily keeping up so Tavish picked up the speed.

"Now watch my feet," he said as he began to turn in the circle next to her. Ellie watched the first series of movements along with the steps. She was in awe of the graceful way he flowed from defense to offense in one single twist of his muscular arms. The night before flashed in her mind. How smoothly he moved her around the dance floor.

Ellie had to yell at herself to stop and concentrate on what he was doing. After his second go around, she began to copy his movements once again. At first her feet did not want to cooperate with the rest of her body.

"Concentrate on your breathing and do not worry about your feet," Tavish said without stopping. "Slow breathes in and out. Your feet will follow."

Ellie did as she was told and within moments she felt as though she was really getting it. Breath in, breath out. Slow fluid movements with the arms and the feet followed. Tavish let her continue for a while and he watched her out of the corner of his eye. When she could learn to let herself go, the queen would look as fluid and graceful as the most experienced soldier.

Ellie felt powerful. Granted this was only her first day, but she felt relaxed and in control. Once she stopped worrying about all the pieces separately, she was able to put them together with rhythm she didn't know she had.

"Let's try this on your new friend," Tavish said interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Remember your new friend here?" Tavish said patting the dummy on the shoulder. "Face him and practice some of your new moves. Then we will finish for the day."

Ellie got excited and her heart began to race. Turning to the dummy, she brought up her sword and tried to think of which move to try first. Her body tensed as she swung the sword and hit the big chunk of wood directly in the shoulder.

"OW!" she yelled out and dropped the sword to the ground.

Tavish stepped up to Ellie as she shook out her tingling hands.

"You held on too tightly to the sword," he said shaking his head. Bending down to pick of the weapon he let out a small laugh. "I told you firm, but not too tight."

Ellie glared at him as she rubbed her hands together. "I forgot ok. I got a little excited to actually hit something."

Putting the sword under his arm, Tavish grabbed her hands and started to try and help rub some feeling back into her fingers. Ellie's bright blue eyes shot up to meet his unbelievable green ones. Shock struck her motionless and she was unable to think straight. Slowly as her senses came back to her she was about to pull away, but Tavish spun her around to face the dummy again. Grabbing the sword he placed it back into her hands. As he towered behind her and his arms came around her, he helped her to point the sword at the dummy.

"Hold the hilt firmly with both hands. Slowly bring your arms around and strike the shoulder."

Tavish kept his hands over hers and slowly swung the sword so it hit the shoulder of the dummy and then swung up around to hit the neck on the opposite side. Ellie's head rested against his chest as his arms were wrapped around her. Tavish stood over a head taller than Ellie and he thought how she fit perfectly. Shaking the thought away, he continued to show her the movement he wanted her to try.

After going through the motions a few times he leaned his head down. "Now you try."

His breath tickled the side of her face and she could not help but hear a slight catch in his voice. As he stepped away, Ellie had to suppress a shudder that wanted to creep over her body as his heat left her. Loki. Loki. Loki. She swung the sword with a firm grip in the series of motions he had shown her and when she hit the target she could feel the "thunk" of metal on wood but it did not hurt her hands.

"I did it!" she yelled out and then repeated the motions several more times. "Yes! That's right! I did it!"

Tavish let out a loud laugh as he watched the queen do a little celebration dance.

"I think that is enough for today," he finally managed to get out. "I am very impressed with your improvements in just one day."

"Thank you," Ellie muttered a little sheepishly after her weird little dance.

Tavish's eyes shone bright as he looked down on the queen. The top of her blouse had fallen off of her shoulders during her moment of joy and Tavish could not help but notice the smooth, delicate contour of their shape. Oh how he wanted to trace his fingers along the delicate line of her collar bone. Taking a step towards her, Ellie felt almost compelled to move back, but he only reached out his hand to take the sword from her.

"Until the next lesson, your highness," he bowed.

When Tavish's eyes looked up to meet hers, she almost felt the urge to….

Quickly taking a step back, she uttered, "Thank you," and ran back to the palace.

As Tavish watched her run away he thought how he could easily fall in love with this little elf.


	8. Chapter 8

Anson watched from a shaded window of one of the buildings. Something had nagged at him to follow Ellie down to her lesson. When he saw that Tavish would be her teacher he felt compelled to stay and observe. The elders had not informed him who her instructor would be and this made him uncomfortable. After what he had seen the night before, Anson felt Ellie needed his help more than either of them realized. The young queen's heart was in danger of being lost to this man and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Loki needed to come and be by her side, but the elders would not allow it. They said she needed time and deep down Anson felt they just wanted to keep them separated. Even though her father had made the deal, he felt the elders no longer thought it valid. Since both of the kings were now dead.

Anson knew that Ellie would need Loki soon. He had started to hear rumors. Well they were actually more murmurs among the palace staff. Out in the distant borders there were sightings of things in the forest. No one was able to say exactly what, because the only ones that seemed to have come close enough went missing.

…

Ellie raced back into the palace feeling utterly confused. Her mind was a mess and she didn't know what was the matter. Loki was such an all-consuming part of her life and now she found it harder and harder to keep him in her mind. Using the Loki list helped when she was starting to feel overwhelmed, yet those memories were starting to become fuzzy and she worried that they would start to fade.

Then there was Tavish who caught her off guard way too often. He was tall, dark and handsome just like Loki. Their eyes were both piercing in different shades and both seemed to see deep inside her. Loki was perfect to Ellie in his regal disposition. Tavish was more fierce with the scar that marred the symmetry of his face.

Yet these two men were so different in their ability to laugh. Ellie knew that Loki had been through so much in his life and more in the relatively short time that they knew each other. Loki could be so serious, but she could see the change in him day by day. Easier to smile when she could manage to get him to laugh. Nothing like the deep, guttural belly laughs that so easily caused Tavish to throw his head back. Ellie adored every smile and laugh that Loki would send her way, but Tavish took her so unaware. Leaving her feeling…..she did not know what.

Shaking the feeling of unknowing from her body she ran towards her chambers. Running through the halls and up the grand staircase, she did not slow down until she approached her room. Stopping outside of her door she put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. Exhaustion started to catch up with her.

Shadows passed the corner of her eye. Standing back up Ellie looked towards the balcony that was across the hall from her chambers. Walking towards the door she could hear soft voices. Stepping out into the fading light Ellie saw them in an amorous embrace. Quietly trying to back into the palace Ellie smashed her elbow into the door frame and could not stop the curse that came out of her mouth. Their bodies flew apart and turned towards her.

"My lady! I am sorry my lady…..I should not…I should not have…" Kara stuttered.

"No my lady, it is my fault. I am the one who should be punished." Fiore' stepped in.

Ellie just looked between the two of them as they both tried to apologize and take the blame. She could do nothing other than try and suppress a smile. Now she knew why Kara seemed to be absent more and more. The young girl had found a man and one of Ellie's personal guards. It only made sense since they were a constant presence around the palace.

Finally she had to raise her hand to get the two of them to stop. "I am tired and all I want is to take a bath and relax. We can discuss this later."

"Yes, my queen," Fiore' said with a bow and disappeared into the palace.

"Yes my lady," Kara bowed. "I will gather your things," she whispered and hurried towards Ellie's chambers.

Ellie turned to follow her inside slightly shaking her head with a smile. As Kara disappeared through the doors Ellie saw a figure standing down the hall. Stopping she turned and saw Gimor. Slowly he moved towards her with a stern look on his face. What was he doing here? She never saw him outside of dinner and the few council sessions that she was allowed to attend.

"My queen," he said with a bow. "I was coming to report an indiscretion with your lady in waiting and one of your personal guards, but I see you have seen for yourself the interlude."

"Indiscretion?" Ellie asked confused. "I saw nothing wrong."

"Your highness!" Gimor blurted with shock. "Your guard and your servant have been caught breaking the rules and need to be punished accordingly."

"What rule have they been breaking?" Ellie asked shocked.

"Servants do not consort with each other in such a way, of course. They are here to serve you and nothing else," he replied as if there was no question.

"I do not see a problem if they like each other. Why should servants not fall in love if they find someone worth their affections?"

Gimor looked as though he would choke from all the sputtering that came from his mouth. "Love is a foolish notion for the young," he finally managed.

Ellie looked at the elder in surprise.

"I will find proper punishment for the offenders," he continued before Ellie could think of a response.

"No," she burst out before the elf could turn away. "They are my personal attendants and I will take responsibility for their punishment."

Gimor eyed her suspiciously before he nodded his assent and walked away without another word. All Ellie could do was look after the man in shock. What a medieval point of view. Her friends could not find happiness or even love just because they had chosen to be her "attendants." What absolute bull….

"My lady?" Kara poked her head out into the hallway. "All is well?"

Ellie turned towards Kara. "We need to talk."

As she stepped into her chambers and the doors closed behind her, "Fiore' huh?"

"I am sorry, my lady? I was weak and I know it is against the rules, but….." Kara dropped her head and folded her hands together. "It will never happen again, I swear."

Ellie moved to Kara and grabbed her hands. "There is absolutely nothing to apologize for."

Kara's sad eyes peered up into Ellie's.

"Tell me how it all started," Ellie said pulling Kara over to the couch.

"Well, it all started the night we arrived, I guess. When your guard came to escort you down to dinner he caught my eye. He would not take his eyes off of me and at first I was unsure of how to feel." Kara stared down at her hands clenched in her lap. "I knew it would be frowned upon yet every time we would be near, Fiore' would set his gaze upon me and it felt as though he could see through me."

The feelings that Kara described could be felt down deep in Ellie's soul. She knew exactly how the young girl felt because it was the same for Ellie when she met Tav….Loki. When she met Loki. What was the matter with her?

"At first there was nothing, but the more we would chance to meet, he finally talked to me." Kara's cheeks blushed. "When I heard his voice for the first time it was as though I would melt right where I stood." Kara looked up into Ellie's eyes. "The first time he reached out to grab my hand…I cannot explain the feeling that ran through my body." Kara reached up and wiped the tear from her eye. "Never did I think I would find someone that would appeal to me so."

Ellie grabbed Kara's hands to stop one from wringing blood from the other. "Everyone is half of someone else's soul. It is like a puzzle where two pieces fit together perfectly."

"So you are not angry with me?" Kara questioned with a hint of hope.

"Of course I'm not mad!" Ellie sounded surprised. "I am so happy for you. Everyone deserves to find a little bit of happiness."

"But we have broken the rules. Fiore' and I should be punished." Kara almost whimpered.

"I have already told Gimor that I would take care of your punishment."

Kara lowered her head.

"But there will be no punishment."

Kara looked up in surprise.

"I think the whole idea is old fashioned and I told Gimor so, but he was adamant. So…..you will have to be more careful."

Kara bounced in her seat. The two women laid out plans on how the two love birds could meet and not get into trouble.

"We will just have to be discreet," Ellie finally stated. "At least until I can change this stupid rule."

"You have no idea how happy this makes me," Kara said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What are best friends for?" Ellie replied giving her a hug. "Ow!"

"What is the matter?!" Kara burst.

"Oh god, my shoulders and arms are killing me." Ellie wanted to cry.

"Your fight training was today." Kara said pulling Ellie to her feet. "You must be exhausted. Let us get you into the bath and relax your muscles."

Ellie stripped down in her bedroom leaving her clothes on the floor and walked into the bathroom sinking neck deep into the water. Letting out a long sigh as she felt the water work wonders on her aching muscles. Kara placed all her sweet smelling soaps and oils along the edge along with her comfortable robe.

Taking a seat on the stool she asked, "So how was fight training?"

Ellie let out a laugh not really knowing why. "I enjoyed the training. It was everything else that was a little difficult to handle."

"What happened?"

"I was super excited running down there this morning and then I heard his voice from behind me." Ellie said shaking her head.

"Who's?" Kara asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Tavish."

"The man from the ball?"

"Yes!"

Kara covered her mouth.

"Of all people, it has to be him." Ellie closed her eyes. "I don't know what to do. I have seen this man three times… My defenses are breaking and I don't know how to stop it."

"We will think of something," Kara said. "You have helped me so I will help you."

When Ellie finally pulled herself out of the bath the women walked back into the bedroom. Ellie's muscles felt better and she dragged herself up onto her bed pulling the long robe along with her. The door burst open and Baine and Fawkes jumped up onto the bed with her all excited to see her. The two got right up into her face and slathered it with love.

"Oh my god you guys!" she exclaimed trying to push them away. "Came to share your dinner, huh? Your breaths stink."

The two just wagged their tails and then turned in synchronized circles, laid down and promptly fell into food comas.

"Typical men," Ellie said smiling down at the dogs.

"What?" Kara asked as she bent down to pick up Ellie's clothes from the floor.

"I guess I should have said typical human men. Fill their bellies and they are done for."

Kara laughed. "I have known a few Asgardian men to do the same." As she folded the leather pants a small object fell out of the pocket. "What is this?" she asked holding it up to Ellie.

"Oh! Ailis gave that to me. She said that it belonged to my grandmother." Ellie walked up to Kara and waved her hand over the orb. Pulling the small green pendant out she held it up to look closer. "She said it was the only thing of my grandmother's that she had and she wanted me to have it."

"Well here," Kara pulled the delicate necklace out of her hand and slid it over Ellie's head.

The chain was so delicate that it was hard to see against her skin and so long that the pendant disappeared down into the robe and rested just over her heart. As it touched her skin the light it gave off faded into a faint glow. Picking it up, she looked into the stone and could see the details. The stone itself was black, but she could see the ribbons of green flow through the liquid inside like a lava lamp. Ellie felt a sense of calm. A sense of familiarity. Like an old friend or lover.

"I will have dinner brought up to you, my lady. You look as though you are ready to fall asleep on your feet." Kara said as she guided Ellie over to the table and chairs in the corner.

"Make sure they bring enough for both of us," Ellie said as she put her feet up on the ottoman and closed her eyes.

What felt like seconds later, Kara awoke her to eat and they ate as Kara talked about her and Fiore'. Ellie tried to concentrate but her eyes were so tired.

"Climb into bed Ellie. You are so tired and need your rest," Kara said putting the covers back onto the plates.

Ellie's head barely hit the pillows before she was fast asleep. Kara carefully tucked the covers around her and no sooner had she moved out of the way and the dogs had taken up their places protectively wrapped around the queen. Kara smiled knowing that Ellie had many around her that would protect her from whatever would try to harm her.

…..

Loki walked through the garden maze trying to get his thoughts straight. A feeling of foreboding was nagging at his mind. The night before he had gone to Ellie somehow. That is the only way he could explain the scratches on his chest and shoulders. Somehow the connection that he thought was only in their mind had somehow become a physical one. Behind it all was a blackness that Loki could not get a handle on.

He blindly walked through the maze just thinking about Ellie. He knew she would come here when she was sad or upset and he was beginning to see the appeal that he had never noticed before. Ellie being an elf would thrive in nature and he was starting to see the beauty that she saw in the flowers and plants. As his mind tried to figure out what was going on in Alfheim that was keeping him away from the woman he loved, he did not realize that he had ended up at the shore where he had asked Ellie to be his.

Loki's chest constricted as he saw the gazebo where they sat. Slowly walking to his chair, he took his seat and looked across the table to where she had sat so long ago. A distinct picture came to his mind of her petite frame and the shine of her golden hair. The way the blue flickered in her eyes from the torch light. How her face lit up when she saw the book with the photos of her and her mother. Her body flinging into his arms as she thanked him. For the love of…..he missed her.

Closing his eyes, Loki concentrated on Ellie. He needed to connect with her again and what better place than right here. If it was true that they had the physical connection he wanted to be with her again. Running images of her through his mind, he could start to feel her. Ellie was asleep. He could sense the calm of her body in rest and when he opened his eyes he saw her once again lying in her large bed with the dogs surrounding her.

As Loki approached the dogs lifted their heads and began to gently wag their tails when they realized it was him. Smiling, he gently climbed up and sat at the end of the bed. Loki could somehow sense how tired Ellie was and did not want to disturb her…yet. As he watched her sleep the two hairy monsters left their post and came over to sit with him. Not having had animals he was not sure what to do. They, however, took over and started to nudge at his hands that were folded in his lap. Putting his hands on the top of their heads they laid them on his knees and as he scratched their tongues fell out the side of their mouths in happiness.

Loki sat just watching Ellie sleep. Was he really here or was it his imagination? The room was so alive with life and color yet something pricked at the back of his neck. Something dark. Something evil. Reaching out with his senses he tried to identify where the danger was coming from. Lifting his right hand Loki closed his eyes and let his magic flow. Slowly his hand moved towards Ellie. As it hovered over her foot he could feel the danger intensify. It was as if it slid over her like oil. Grabbing her ankle, Ellie turned and a pendant slid out from between her breasts. Black with threads of green oozed inside the stone.

The dogs stood on either side of Loki and stared behind him. Their hair started to rise along the ridge of their backs. Lowering their massive heads, they began to bare sharp teeth. With his left hand, Loki reached inside his coat and wrapped his hand around one of his throwing knives. He could sense the evil that was behind him and prepared himself to strike. Never letting go of Ellie's ankle, he spun and flung the knife with perfect accuracy but all he heard was the "thud" as it hit the wall.

Loki was confused by the empty space behind him. Ellie's two protectors continued their growls of warning and he could still sense that something else was in the room. Scanning the room with his eyes and never removing his hand from the delicate ankle, he shifted his body to a more defensive posture. The dogs slowly backed up till they were on either side of Ellie's prone form. Loki managed to get his body into a crouched position ready to spring when Ellie began to scream.

Whipping his body around he turned to see Ellie's arms flung out at her sides, screaming as the pendant began to glow a brilliant green. As he tried to move towards her side, Loki did not see the large black shape that rose up behind him.

"Ellie!" Loki yelled as he reached to rip the pendant from her neck.

Ellie's eyes flew open and caught a brief glimpse of a man's face as he was pulled from above her and flung backward into darkness.

"Loki!?" Ellie murmured as she reached towards him and then fell back into her pillows as she passed out.

…..

Loki hit the ground hard as he gasped for breath. It felt as though something grabbed him from behind and tried to choke the breath out of him as he was flung back into darkness. The last he saw was the dogs being flung from the bed as a black shadow wrapped itself around him. He could still feel the coldness of evil touching him as he fought for breath.

Slowly he managed to regain his senses as the air began to refill his lungs. When he was finally able to open his eyes, Loki found himself on the ground next to the chair in the gazebo. Grabbing the edge of the table, he pulled himself to his feet coughing out ragged breaths.

Ellie was in danger. Gripping the edge of the table for support, Loki closed his eyes trying to regain the connection. He could feel himself moving towards her but just as quickly he felt pain. As though a thousand knives were being stabbed into his body he was thrown right back to the gazebo. Falling to the ground he wrapped his hands around his throat feeling the choking sensation all over again. Then all went black.

….

Ellie felt like she couldn't breathe. Slowly cracking her eyes open she could see why. Baine and Fawkes were literally lying on top of her. Trying to laugh, Ellie had to push the dogs off just so she could manage a deep breath.

"What is the matter with you two? Get off so I can breathe."

The two lugs moved but only far enough that she could take a deep breath. They still managed to press up against her sides and eyed the room suspiciously.

"You two are acting so strange."

Ellie stretched and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place but something nagged at the back of her mind. A flash of last night's dream came to mind but it felt so fuzzy. A dark shape, the dogs, a hand gripping her ankle and something else. What was it? She could barely remember a man. The blurred vision of a dark haired man.

Shaking her head, Ellie stretched and then attempted to extricate herself from in between the dogs. Both of them laid their paws on her side like they didn't want her to get up.

"Stop that now. I have to get up."

Ellie pushed herself and climbed out of bed. Pulling her robe tight she made her way to the bathroom. Baine and Fawkes jumped up and walked just ahead of her.

"You two," she said shaking her head.

Stepping into the washroom she pushed the door shut before they made their way in with her. Ellie heard them whine as the door cut off their view of her. When she finished and opened the door, both of them were sitting outside the door. The dogs would not leave her side.

"What is wrong with them?" Kara asked as the dogs eyed her up as she came into the room and then wagged their tails when they saw it was her.

"I don't know. They have been this way since I got up," Ellie said shrugging her shoulders.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kara asked as she made her way to the closet.

"I'm a little tired. I had a weird dream last night that I just can't quite remember," Ellie said as she followed Kara. "Thankfully my body feels good. I was so sore last night. I think the soak in the bath helped."

"Good. Well today you have magic; so that way your muscles can relax some more before more fight training tomorrow."

"Ugh! That is going to be the death of me I think," Ellie moaned. "But I think I really have a reason to enjoy it." Ellie blushed.

Kara looked at Ellie confused. That statement was different than what Ellie had led her to believe last night. She touched the note in her pocket and was about to open her mouth when there was a knock at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

The pain in Loki's head was so intense it felt as though his skull was going to crack wide open. A moan escaped his lips as he tried to roll onto his side.

"Brother?"

The voice was but a whisper, yet it felt like an explosion in his head.

"Loki?"

There it was again. That booming voice.

"Stop shouting," Loki grumbled. Even his own voice felt like Thor's hammer on his skull.

"Sorry brother," Thor tried to utter quietly.

Loki tried to sit and Thor reached his arm around Loki's shoulders to assist him. When Loki felt the tight grip on his shoulders he thrashed out his arms brandishing one of his knives.

Thor jumped out of Loki's reach. "Loki!" he yelled. "It is me!"

Loki's eyes were open, but he could not see. He tried to stand on his feet, but the blood rushed to his head only further fogging his mind. Falling to his knees, he moaned as he cradled his head in his hands.

"What's happening to me?" he groaned.

Putting his head between his knees, Loki took deep breaths trying to replace the oxygen that he felt had been choked out of his body.

"Are you alright brother?" Thor asked from a few feet away.

"I do not know. I cannot remember what happened. Just give me a moment," Loki sputtered out.

When Loki finally opened his eyes again he saw that he was in the gazebo by the lake. "How did I get here?"

Thor sat down in the chair next to Loki. "You do not remember coming here?"

"No," Loki moaned. "The last that I remember was walking out onto the veranda and into the maze. After that, all is black."

"We have been looking for you everywhere. When you did not come to dinner we sent out search parties."

"Search parties?" Loki questioned.

"Yes brother. You have been gone since yesterday" Thor said putting his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"What!?" Loki burst out.

"You were seen exiting the palace. That was almost twenty four hours ago."

"Ugh!" Loki moaned as he rolled over onto his knees and put his head in his hands.

"Do you remember what brought you out of the palace?" Thor asked.

Without lifting his head Loki replied, "I remember being in my chambers and having to walk. All I could think of was this was where…this was where someone liked to come."

"Someone? You mean Ellie do you not?" Thor said looking at his brother confused.

"Ellie?" Loki mumbled confused. He turned to look at Thor not sure what…..when his eyes landed on the chair he sat in. "Ellie!" he yelled out as his fists slammed into the ground. It hit him so hard he practically fell over. "I remember," he ground out as he crushed the stones under his hands. "I came into the maze to feel close to Ellie and I somehow found my way here. I tried to connect with her again."

Loki sounded as though he was being choked all over again as he explained to Thor what had transpired. "I was there. I am sure of it. When I tried to go back it was though I was being electrocuted, stabbed, choked and torn apart all at the same time." Putting his hands in his hair, Loki pulled and the look of rage changed into one of pure torment. "There is evil there with her. Surrounding her and now it is blocking me from having any connection with her."

"Let us get you inside and let mother know you are alright. Then we will talk with father and figure this out," Thor said and reached down to help Loki to his feet.

…

"Send for Heimdall!" Odin boomed after Loki finished explaining to his father what had happened. "I fear the elven elders do not understand what is going on right under their noses. Now it seems Ellie is caught in the middle once again."

"What do you mean? Caught in the middle of what?" Loki uttered still feeling like he needed to catch his breath.

"I do not know for sure, but I felt something was amiss before Ellie left with the elders." Odin took his seat on the throne.

The look that passed over Loki's face went from confusion to shock and then to complete anger. "You sensed something was not right before she even left for Alfheim and you still let her leave?" Loki growled with complete disbelief. "How could you?" he asked trying to take a step towards his father, but his knees began to buckle beneath him.

Thor thrust out his arm to steady Loki. At that moment their mother ran into the throne room.

"Loki! Thank the stars, you were found. I worried you had left." Frigga gushed as she pulled Loki into her arms. When she pulled back she saw the look on his face. Looking between Odin and her son, "What is the matter?"

"You let her go," Loki whispered as he gripped his mother's arms to steady himself. "She's gone and now I cannot help her." Loki stared his father down. "If she dies…."

"Loki!" Frigga burst gripping Loki's arms trying to turn him to face her. "LOKI!" she screamed in his face.

Tearing his gaze from his father he looked down at his mother who reached up to cradle his cheek.

"Do not finish that statement," Frigga looked her son in the eye. "Your father never would have knowingly put Ellie in harm's way."

"I cannot lose her," Loki breathed trying to keep himself up right. "I cannot…I cannot live withouuu…" Loki's eyes rolled back in his head and slid to the floor.

…

"Anson, we need your help!" Kara burst when she finally got him alone.

"What is the matter?" he asked looking between Kara and Fiore'.

"Something is the matter with Ellie. I am not sure what is going on, but something has changed in her." Fiore' grabbed her hand and helped her to sit down.

Anson sat down across from her while Fiore' stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Things have seemed out of sorts for a while, yet I never really put things together until two days ago. At first I believed she was having a difficult time adjusting, however, now it seems as though she has completely lost who she was." Kara looked down at her hands. "I believe she…."

"What is it?" Anson pressed.

Kara took a deep breath. "It is Ellie, but it is not Ellie. She has all the same memories save one."

Fiore' leaned down and whispered, "Go on, my love."

"Loki is gone from her mind." Kara breathed out. "It is though she came here directly from Midgard. She has no memory of Asgard. I felt something was amiss immediately and gently asked her questions. Yet she would pass right over them as though I never asked them."

Anson looked at her puzzled. "I do not understand."

"Somehow Loki has been completely erased from her memory. I noticed something peculiar when she awoke the other morning. Baine and Fawkes would not leave her side and when she spoke of her fight training she seemed excited to see him again," Kara said on the verge of tears.

"Excited to see who?" Anson asked confused.

"Tavish. She has been nervous to be around him and then suddenly she seemed as though she looked forward to seeing him again." Kara cleared her throat. "When I have mentioned Loki's name, she passes it off as though I never spoke."

"Well maybe Loki was a passing fancy," Anson said knowing that this was an impossibility. The two were soul mates and it was proven when they defeated Helbindi. Two souls working as one.

"That is a lie and you know it as well as anyone!" Kara practically yelled.

"Calm down, my love," Fiore' hushed as he glanced towards the door. "We do not want anyone to hear us."

"I am sorry," Kara whispered taking a deep breath. "A dark force is at work here and I feel it does not bode well for anyone. Ellie needs our help, but I do not know how."

"I have sensed it as well." Anson pinched the bridge of his nose. "We will need to be vigilant. We must understand what is at work here before we can take action."

"Tell him the rest," Fiore' pressed.

"There is more?" Anson asked sounding surprised.

"There is also this," Kara said as she pushed a piece of paper across the table.

Anson picked it up and read through the note written on it. "What could this possibly mean?"

"I do not know and I did not have the opportunity to ask her before things changed. But I believe that Loki was somehow able to get through and visit her," Kara said.

"How could you know that?"

"Woman's intuition," Kara smiled. "And I found this." Kara slid the object across the table. "You know what that is as well as I do."

Anson picked up the object and turned it over in her hands. "It is one of Loki's knives. Where did you find this?"

"It was embedded in the wall near her washroom," Kara replied.

"Maybe he gave it to her to remember him by when she left Asgard," Anson tried to rationalize.

"I do not think so," Kara shook her head. "They did not exchange trinkets because Ellie felt they would see each other in a short time. And even if they did, I do not believe Loki would give her a knife."

"She may have had one already from another time and was practicing throwing it at the wall," Anson insisted.

"The knife was deeply imbedded into the wall," Fiore' added. "Way deeper than the strength of the queen would accomplish."

Anson rolled the knife around in his fingers.

"The angle would imply that the knife was thrown from the bed. The queen would stand to practice," Fiore' continued. "I believe Kara is correct. Loki has definitely been here. I do not know how, but he has been here."

…..

 _Ellie's long blonde hair draped around them like curtains. Her beautiful blue eyes looked down at him as her face hovered above him. Loki's hands slid up her thighs, over her hips and up along her sides. A small smile played across her lips and a sparkle glinted in her eyes. Ellie lowered to brush her mouth across his. Loki laced his fingers in the silkiness of her hair and held her close._

 _Ellie pulled back and looked down into his eyes. The sparkle turned dark and the room around them began to swirl._

" _Ellie?" Loki tried to force out, but his voice became choked._

 _The smile faded from her face. The swirling around them formed into the darkness that had attacked him in her chambers. Loki tried to wrap his arms protectively around Ellie but, his arms would not move. Black tendrils began to snake their way around her. Loki fought to move his body, but he was frozen in place._

 _Ellie's eyes went wide and she whispered, "Save Me," as the darkness ripped her away and enveloped her._

…..

Loki's eyes flew open. He lay in his bed. There was no darkness, no evil floating around the room. Worst of all, there was no Ellie. He had heard her plea. How could he help her when the ways were blocked? Trying to connect with her would kill him. Whoever was behind this magic was powerful and knew how to block him, yet Loki wondered if there was some way. Some hidden passage that waited to be discovered.

Sitting up in bed, Loki threw himself back against the headboard. Pulling his legs up, he rested his elbows on his knees. Clasping his hands together, Loki let his eyes scan over his ravaged room. He had found hidden ways into many realms, but Alfheim had always been well guarded. Something evil was on the horizon and Loki knew that it surrounded Ellie. There had to be some way to get in.

Picking up one of his pillows, he began to twist it in his hands. Irritation washed over him as all his plans would hit a block. How to get into Alfheim?

"Arrrrrrrgh!" Loki growled as he tore the pillow apart and threw it across the room.

Burying his head into his hands, Loki felt helpless like when Ellie was in the hands of the Frost Giants. However this time he was in full health, not half dead after being stabbed in the heart. Loki's eyes flew open as he remembered Ellie's pendant. The magic within it healed his heart. Could it help him to get into Alfheim?

Pulling the chain out of his shirt, Loki hung the pendant in front of his eyes. There seemed to be something off. Twisting the chain in his fingers, the stone spun in slow circles. The pendant had no light within. Pressing it against his lips, Loki closed his eyes and tried to feel, but there was nothing. Loki could not feel Ellie's essence within the stone. Ripping the chain from his neck, the pendant followed the pillow across the room.

"We are completely disconnected!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Do not forget to keep your heels down!" Brody yelled from across the arena.

Ellie tried to sit tall in the saddle as she guided Aloris around the curve and back down the far edge. Try as she might, riding was not her forte. Aloris, however, helped make her look better than she actually was. The monstrous grey beast moved gracefully beneath her and carried her in big sweeping arcs around the arena. Ellie let out a sigh as they shifted leads and moved back in the other direction.

"Heels down, my lady!"

"My frickin heals are down," Ellie mumbled to herself.

How did she find herself in this predicament? Living on Alfheim was definitely an upgrade from her former life on Earth, but she was still fuzzy on the details of how she got here. All she could remember was a large robot coming to her home town and destroying it and then her personal guard appeared to bring her here. Why had she agreed to come?

Ellie enjoyed learning to ride, magic and defense lessons, but something was always nagging at the back of her mind. There was a blank spot and she desperately tried to remember what was missing.

"How is she doing?" Anson asked as he came to stand next to the fence.

Brody watched as Ellie and Aloris curved back around to the other side of the arena. "Her riding skills are slowly improving."

"You know that is not what I meant," Anson glanced over at Brody.

"The queen is different somehow," Brody admitted. "I cannot say exactly what it is, but there is a definite change in her."

"It is as I feared," Anson shook his head.

"What is going on?" Brody asked turning to Anson.

"I do not know for certain, but I believe it does not bode well for us all," Anson said as he watched Ellie ride.

"Tell me what you know, my friend, maybe I can be of some help," Brody put his hand on Anson's shoulder.

"I would not even know how to begin to explain, but if you are willing to help." Anson leaned towards Brody and began to explain the best he could.

Ellie came around the corner and looked towards Brody. Having not heard him yelling instructions for a while, she hoped she could beg for a break. Her behind was hurting and she needed to stretch her legs. As she rode in his direction, she saw his head bent together with Anson's.

Pulling to a stop in front of them, she asked, "What are you two conspiring about?"

The two men flew apart looking slightly guilty.

"Why would you think that we are conspiring?" Anson asked trying to look innocent.

"Well, any men, with their heads together, usually indicates they are plotting something," Ellie said with a smile.

Anson looked at the queen and was surprised to see her smiling. It had become an unusual sight in the last couple weeks. Ever since Asgard and Loki had been erased from her memory, Ellie had become detached. She would do what was required, yet she seemed to have stopped enjoying her favorite things. The only positive thing was she no longer remembered what happened to her on Jotunheim.

"We were just discussing how your training was coming along," Brody said leaning back on the fence.

"Whatever. Brody, can I stop for a bit?" Ellie asked shifting in the saddle. "I need a break."

"Do a cool down walk and we will end for today," Brody agreed.

"Thanks," she breathed and turned Aloris back out into the arena.

Once she was out of ear shot, Anson continued, "See, she is not the same without him."

"So, she loved this Loki?" Brody questioned.

"With all her heart."

"Then how could she be made to forget him?"

"I do not know, but there is something dark and ominous about this," Anson said sounding disheartened. "What surprises me is that Loki has not yet made an appearance."

"Maybe, what affects her, affects him as well," Brody said.

"That may be."

"Or he may not be able to enter our realm. There has been talk of something dark in the outskirts," Brody said. "At first I thought it to be superstition, but it may be more real than I had believed."

"I am not sure, but I feel this threat may be from within as well as around," Anson grabbed Brody's arm. "I need to protect Ellie, no matter what the cost."

"Why do you feel so strongly about her?" Brody asked. "If she loves another….."

"It is not like that…" Anson paused, shaking his head. "She saved my life." Looking over at Ellie, he continued, "more than once."

"Well then, my friend, I will do what I can to keep a close eye on her as well," Brody said clapping Anson on the shoulder.

…

Aloris followed closely behind Ellie as she made her way back into the stable. She loved that she did not even have to hold onto his lead because Aloris followed her everywhere she went. The same could be said for Baine and Fawkes who walked in front. Ellie stopped just outside of Aloris' stall and the two dogs took up their usual positions on either side of the hallway. The massive grey stallion stayed in position as Ellie took off his halter and laid it across the saddle.

"You did very well today, my queen," Brody said as Ellie unstrapped the saddle.

"Thank you," Ellie replied as she hefted the saddle off the horses back and carried it to the tack room.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked as she emerged.

"Tired and sore I guess," she answered grabbing a brush.

Aloris stood tall and his eyes started to close as Ellie brushed his coat to a nice sheen. Brody just stood and watched her as she worked. He had really noticed the change in her over the last month. Ellie was no longer the spirited young woman she used to be. Not only had her personality changed, but her pallor as well. Ellie looked unwell. Only to prove him right, Ellie stopped and seemed to be short of breath.

Brody stepped over and took the brush. "Go inside, my lady. I will take care of Aloris for you."

Ellie opened her mouth to object, but her skin paled and she closed her mouth. With a slight nod of her head she turned and made her way out of the stable.

"Watch her closely, boys," Brody said to Baine and Fawkes.

The two barked in acknowledgement and took off after Ellie.

….

Frigga cautiously stepped towards Loki's door. Over the last month, they had seen less and less of him. After a while he stopped coming down altogether. She would have trays sent up to him and they would occasionally disappear, but she feared for his sanity now that he had lost all connection with Ellie.

Thor had informed his parents about how Loki had some form of a mental connection with Ellie, but it was severed. Frigga hoped that Loki was not slipping back into his old self. His brother would come every day to try and talk with him, but Loki would turn Thor away or ignore him altogether. He would attempt do the same with her, but she would not let him this time.

Frigga knocked on the door, as usual there was no reply. Trying the door, she found it magically locked. Smiling to herself, Frigga waved her hand past the handle. There was a quiet click and she pushed the door open. Silently stepping through, she did not know what to expect, but it definitely was not what she saw before her eyes.

The room was destroyed. Black scorch marks could be seen on all the walls and even the ceiling. Furniture was smashed to pieces and the bed lay in a crumpled heap. Trays of untouched food lay in a pile near the wall. Frigga's eyes scanned the dim room, but she did not see Loki anywhere. Immediately her mind feared the worst. That Loki had left. Her shoulders slumped sad that she had lost her son once again.

"What do you want, Mother?" Loki's gravelly voice said from behind her.

Frigga's heart lifted, but immediately sunk when she turned around. Loki stood next to the door looking pale and thin. His clothes were rumpled and he looked a mess.

"Oh, Loki," Frigga breathed as she stepped towards him.

Loki held up his hand, "Stop."

"Loki, I…."

"I know why you are here, Mother," Loki said as he pushed off the wall. "I do not need you."

"I came to make sure you are well. We have not seen you as of late," Frigga paused. "I came in hopes of encouraging you to come down."

Loki laughed. "Why would I come down? You send me all the food that I could possibly need." Loki motioned towards the trays near the wall.

Frigga looked at the trays. "Come down to dinner tonight?"

"No, I have plenty right here."

She could smell that the food was rotting where it lay.

"Loki," Frigga shook her head, "you need to treat yourself better than this."

"Better than what?!" Loki bellowed. "Is this not what I deserve? After all the trouble that I have caused, is this not the punishment that I deserve? To have happiness dangled in front of my face and then have it ripped away! A Frost Giant castaway that is not wanted by anyone!"

"Loki," Frigga breathed out. "You know that is not true."

Loki turned away from his mother. "Ellie has been gone for months. Not once has she tried to contact me."

"Thor told me about your mental connection and how it was broken, maybe if you tried again." Frigga tried to say gently.

"I have tried again!" Loki yelled. "Again and again! Over and over and it is killing me!"

Frigga stepped back in shock.

"I will continue trying every day until it finally kills me because there is nothing else for me to do!"

"Maybe if I helped…." Frigga said moving towards Loki.

"There is nothing for any one of you to do! I am on my own in this as I always have been!"

Loki's eyes began to blaze with madness. Frigga could see that Loki was truly beginning to lose his grip on sanity. Taking the last few steps towards him, she brought her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. The look of shock that crossed his face made Frigga smile to herself knowing she knocked him right out of his stupidity.

"You have never been alone. You have failed to realize that there is anyone who is willing to help you," Frigga said sternly. "Now maybe if you could pull your head out of dark places, we could find a resolution to your problem."

Loki looked at his mother unsure of how to respond. He knew that she was right. His mind always went to the negative whenever bad things happened. Frigga was thankfully here to knock some sense into him like she would as a child.

"Now clean yourself up and come down to dinner with me," Frigga said taking a step towards him.

"What is wrong with the way I look?" he asked as he ran his hands through his greasy hair.

Frigga looked around the room and then back to him. "You do fit in with the surroundings."

The two just looked at each other and laughed. Frigga was so happy to hear that sound come from her son. Loki had not laughed since Ellie had disappeared into the bifrost.

"I have missed that sound, my son," Frigga said as she grabbed his hands. "Hopefully I will hear much more in the near future. Now clean up and I will be back shortly."

Loki nodded his head in reply.

"I would hug you, but I fear the smell." As Frigga walked away she called over her shoulder, "I will have another room prepared for you while we have this room…..torn down and rebuilt."

Looking after his mother as she left the room, Loki shook his head. Leave it to his ever observant mother to knock some sense into him. She was right about him. Always turning to the worst case scenario whenever things did not work to his advantage.

Turning to the washroom Loki began to peel off his dirty clothes.

….

Ellie managed to drag her butt back into the palace and up to her chambers without delay. She was thankful that she didn't have to talk to anyone because her body was so exhausted and she just did not feel well. All she wanted was a bath and her bed. Tonight she would skip dinner knowing she couldn't fake being pleasant. As she made her way down the hallway towards her chamber doors, voices floated in from the balcony near her doors.

"Must be Kara and Fiore'," she whispered to herself and then tried to sneak her way into her room.

"I don't know what else we can possibly do," Kara said. "I try to do what I can, attempting to not be obvious, but things are just getting worse. I fear that we are losing."

Ellie wanted to step around the corner and say, "Well if you meet in the open like this….." but she was stopped short.

"I know," Anson replied. "I have been keeping my eyes open for any sign, but their tracks are too well hidden."

Anson?

"The word from the borders is real," Fiore' added. "I have spoken with many who have firsthand experience."

Fiore'?

So this was not one of Kara and Fiore's little trysts, but what the hell were they talking about?

"I need to find a way out," Anson whispered.

"You are the captain of the guard, your disappearance would be noticed," Fiore' stated.

What? Where the hell would Anson need to go? The conversation made absolutely no sense to Ellie as she hid around the corner.

"I know, but if I can get out and get to Asgard, maybe I can get to him and bring him here," Anson replied.

Anson wants to get to Asgard? Who is Asgard and why does he want to bring this guy here? Ellie couldn't take it anymore and moved towards the door.

"It would be treason if you left," Fiore' said.

"Possibly," Anson admitted, "but only if I fail."

Ellie stopped. For some reason she got a feeling that she should not let them know she was there. A whisper in the back of her mind told her that she needed to go into her chambers and keep her mouth shut. Silently moving towards her door, she checked to see that nobody had spotted her and then slipped into her chambers.

Hurriedly she moved into the washroom to get herself into the bath before Kara came into the room. Stripping off her clothes and then sliding into the huge "tub," Ellie soaked in the warmth of the water. No matter how tired she felt, or how sick, the water always made her feel better. Lying in the cradle, she let the heat and the smell of the trees around, lull her. Before she realized it, Kara woke her.

"Did you enjoy your riding lesson today?"

"It was alright. Aloris is an amazing horse," Ellie said as she moved to climb out of the bath. "He makes me look better than I really am."

"Your animals love you," Kara smiled.

As Ellie wrapped herself in her robe, she saw Baine and Fawkes lying near the door.

"Why do they do that?"

"Have you never had a dog before?" Kara asked.

"No, but I always wanted one," Ellie replied.

"Not only do the animals choose, they also choose in what respect they take care of their owners," Kara explained as she bent down to pet them. "They are your protectors and friends. I think they would do anything if they felt that you were threatened."

"Well, then thankfully there is no threat," Ellie said as she tightened her robe and moved back into her bedroom.

Kara shook her head. She wished Ellie knew what was really going on around her. If only she still had her memories, then maybe Ellie would not be facing the dark days ahead.


End file.
